Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Spirits
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to Korra's world for a much needed vacation, or rather would if not for the spirits running rogue, but is this a sign of something even more evil and groundbreaking in the background?
1. Rebel Spirit

Hi. For those who don't know, I'm Jexi though you know me better as Jexi the Hunter. I lead the group known as the Dimensional Heroes. I fight alongside with my friends as well as alongside Hope the Victor, a boy born to a mafia family who also leads the Shining Hope Force. I also fight alongside another hero named David Ishihara, a half lunarian hero who has helped us stop incoming perils dozens of times and bested some himself. Anyway, it's been about a week since we stopped one of the biggest threats so far...the Elements. Dragon, their leader, planned to eliminate all human life and all other form of life except for him and the Emotionless. But, David stepped in with a party of his own and slayed him, stopping his plans for good. And now...to the present.

We now turn to Air Temple Island on Korra's world as the three groups had taken up a much needed vacation on as a job well done.

"I still can't believe how peaceful it's been. No activity in almost a week. Makes me wish something would just happen." Jexi said.

"Don't jinx it." David said.

"I kinda wish I did. I'm so bored just doing nothing." Jexi said. "Though...I guess I should just keep that feeling to myself."

"You should learn to relax, Jexi. Not think about the action all the time. Peace in the worlds is what I'm fighting for." Hope said.

"I know, I know. But I can't just keep waiting for something to happen." Jexi said. "Everyone else is able to relax right now, but not me."

"Just chill out man. Its peaceful now. No worries." Dan said as several figures zoomed by him. "Except for standing in the middle of a racetrack."

"Yeah. You're right. Dragon's gone, the Elements can live their lives...all I have to do is wait for my new recruits to come." Jexi said stretching.

"New recruits?" David asked.

"Well, I was gonna wait till they arrived to tell ya but...I may as well say it now. I've signed up to take in 12 students from UA as part of a International Study Abroad program." Jexi said.

"Whoa, really?" David asked.

"Yep. Hope isn't the only who has an eye for new people to take in. Though I pick mine carefully." Jexi said.

"I guess it's good to have an eye like that. My recruits usually come to me." David said.

"I'm still thinking about my choices. It's hard to figure out this program and who you want." Hope said.

"It's not that hard. You just fill out a form and send it...Oh you mean choosing students. Right." Jexi said.

"And with the Pro Hero recommendations for the internships, it's quite a list to narrow down." David said.

"I already knew who to pick when I filled out the forms. Izuku, Ochako, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Jirou, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Mineta, Tsuyu, Bakugo and Eijiro." Jexi said.

"Some of them will be a handful… But it's still a great lineup nonetheless." David said. "And by that, I mean Mineta and Bakugo, for...obvious reasons."

"I've prepared for that." Jexi said. "But given who I have with me on a daily basis, I can handle it."

"If you say so." David said.

"All i have is a student from Class 1-B so far. Itsuka Kendo's her name. She's sorta like Class 1-B's big sister. I chose her not because of power, but also personality. I still have to pick another student to go with her though, but i can't exactly decide on anyone else from Class 1-B. I mean, you have Monona there who's just himself." Hope said.

"No big deal, just pick someone from another class. No rule saying they have to be in the same class." Jexi said.

"Right. Sorry, I've been really frazzled since Kara left after what happened with Dragon." Hope said.

"Kara left?" David asked.

"Yeah. After what happened, she decided to return home and join the Justice League. Quick question, is it wrong to call these new members...replacements?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." Jexi and David said.

"Then I won't do that." Hope said. "Call them replacements that is."

"Yeah. Sometimes you gotta remember, these aren't just toys you pick off a shelf, they're real living human beings." Jexi said as figures zoomed by them again. "How long is their race going to last?"

"Not long, I don't think. Then again, she did say it was a few laps." Hope said.

"And it looks like she just won." Jexi said as Korra rushed through the finish.

"The Avatar Wins!" Bumi, former general, said.

"Hey, no using avatar state to win." Sonic said.

"He's right, No fair!" Ikki said as Korra just blew a raspberry.

"You did what?" a voice shouted as Tenzin came marching down.

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble." David said.

"Don't worry. Tenzin is a nice guy when you get to know him. He's just...strict about Korra's habits." Hope said.

"The Avatar State isn't supposed to be used as some sort of booster rocket." Tenzin said.

"Why not? It's the Avatar State and I'm the Avatar." Korra said.

"You know, Tenzin does have a point. Aang did tell me the Avatar State is pretty dangerous." Hope said.

"She needs more training to grasp her spiritual connections. And she still hasn't fully mastered airbending." Tenzin said.

"I have mastered airbending." Korra said launching air all around in bursts. "See?"

"That's Korra style. I mean real Airbending." Tenzin said. "Hopefully our trip to the air temples will get that through to her."

"Well yeah, but…" Hope said.

"I understand you came here to rest and recover after battling the Elements. I've known about the destruction Dragon caused, but this is important. The Avatar should represent the balance of all Universes, not just Standard." Tenzin said.

"It's a huge responsibility, to be sure." David said.

"Speaking of which, did you decide which UA students you want to sign up?" Hope asked.

"Hmm… It's a tough call. I was thinking Aoyama and Shiozaki. I was also tempted to sign Shinso up, but…" David said.

"I understand. Brainwashing is useful but Shinso doesn't have any fighting capabilities of his own." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I wanted to give him a chance to be the hero he so long dreamed to be, but I didn't want to take any chances because of his Quirk." David said.

"Id pay money to see these 'Quirks' you kids are talking about. I should probably tag along to see Vacation Tenzin." Bumi said.

"You're not invited." Tenzin said.

Korra then kneeled to Tenzin's kids and looked at the others. "But first, a stop in my home town for the Glacier Spirits festival for fun, games and fried food on sticks." Korra said.

"YAY!" Ikki, Jinora and Meeko said in excitement.

"And of course i'm coming. Mom already invited me." Bumi said much to tenzin's dismay.

On the boat to the South Pole…

"No way man, you said that?" Hope asked Mako alongside Korra as they laid against Naga.

"I'm serious. I stop the truck, go up to the guys and say… 'Looks like you have some car trouble. Good thing the police are here." Mako said. In the past six months, Mako had been working alongside the Police Force in Republic City, stopping crimes caused by gangs.

"Hah!" Hope said.

"Did you write that line down before hand or some thing?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, I had a few others. Like...Looks like you put the try in triads. Or...When you get to jail, tell em Mako sent ya." Mako said.

"Classic. Use that last one the next time you get a crime up." Hope said.

"Okay, i will. But in all fairness, the crimes i've put down… nothing compares to when you went toe to toe with Stain, of all people." Mako said.

"Even though his quirk pinned me instantly. You wanna talk defeating Stain, you gotta go to David, not me." Hope said.

'Right, him. He's the guy to talk to about Stain these days huh?" Mako said.

"Yeah. I couldn't do a thing thanks to his power. David, Izuku, Iida and Todoroki, those four were the real heroes but David took all the credit due to the police." Hope said.

"Speaking of police, Beifong says if i keep up the good pace I'm setting, i can make detective in no time." Makio said.

"No way, that's amazing. More than what i've been hearing lately, training this and that." Korra said. "Its like hes forgotten that we beat Amon already."

"Well, we did decide to come back here for our little vacation. How can Tenzin bring training up when you do come back?" Hope asked.

"Besides, he's just trying to look out for you." Mako said.

"Of course you'd take his side." Korra said storming off.

"I'm not on anyone's side!" he shouted. "I can bust triads but can't get through a conversation with my girlfriend."

"Relationships aren't that easy to smooth out the first time through, Mako. Just ask Gray." Hope said.

"Yeah. He and Juvia were on different wavelengths but after a year or so, they're into each other." Indigo said passing by.

"That was clear when we fought against Invel at Ladylake." David said.

"Man, you guys have everything over in your teams huh? Too bad i can't come." Mako said. "I've got work."

"Don't take it too personally Mako. In all fairness, i feel bad for not letting you and your Brother come with us after, but you guys had your own agendas." Hope said.

"Im sure youre just fine with Korra. But hey, don't start anything with her alright? She kissed me first." Mako said.

"Hey, she and i are just friends. I know you and her are tight." Hope said.

"Uh...we didn't say anything like that." Indigo said.

"Right, I'm just being defensive about it and…" Hope began.

"Ugh, please stop talking, younger brother. You'll just dig yourself deeper." Daisy said as a figure passed by her as she looked around to see nothing.

"Something wrong?" Indigo asked.

"Its nothing. Thought I saw someone I knew." Daisy said.

At the Southern Water Tribe port…

"Gran-Gran!" Ikki, Jinora and Meelo said hugging Katara.

"Oh, it's good to see you kids." Katara said as Hope approached.

"Hey, Katara. Been a long time." Hope said.

"It certainly has. You've grown a little, old friend." Katara said.

"So this is the kid who pierced a living ball of fire." said a woman younger than Katara, but around Tenzin and Bumi's age.

"Yes, this is who i told you the stories of, Kaya." Katara said.

"So you must be related to Tenzin and Bumi." Hope said.

"Yep. He doesn't nearly bring these three to visit as often. Probably scared i'd beat him up like when we were kids." Kaya said pounding on Tenzin's shoulder a bit.

"Seems like us, huh sis?" Hope asked.

"Don't call me…" Daisy said.

"Hello...Daisy. " a voice said from behind as she turned to see a man in black with spired red hair. "It's been a long time."

"D-Diablo! W-What are you doing here?" Daisy said in shock.

"Come now, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" he asked. "I just came for the festival. Maybe I'll...collect...some good prizes at the games. Leave some of them in ...debt."

"Oh...oh boy." Daisy said stepping back a little.

"Uh… who's this?" Hope asked.

"Hope… um.. This is Diablo. He's…." Daisy began.

"An old friend come to wish her a fond hello. And you must be Hope. Why you're just as Daisy described you." Diablo said.

"I'm not gonna go into it." Hope said. "There's so many people here, coming to see us and the Avatar, huh?"

"Afraid not. Heroes and the Avatar has absolutely no interest to me whatsoever." Diablo said. "I'm just here on business. I own a large company in Central City and was hoping to find new talent here."

"Yeah. I've heard of it. You run Talent Corp, a talent promotion agency that promotes in every possible area of entertainment and competition." Titanica said.

"Yes. Seems I'm not an unfamiliar face here." Diablo said. "Well, we can catch up later at the banquet, dear Daisy. I'll leave you to enjoy the festival. Bon voyage." he said leaving.

"Just what was up with that guy?" David asked.

"I don't know. But I got this sick feeling just from being near him. Something is not right with that man." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. He's definitely got something in mind." David said. "Speaking of which, what's this festival about?"

"Well, it's a lot of history. Supposedly, this festival is like some sort of connection to the traditions of the Spirits." Hope said.

"Yes. But those times have long past. A shame that the Southerners have lost connection to the spirits, even during these hallowed times." said a man walking up to them.

"Wha…?" Hope asked.

"Oh, where are my Manners. I am the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, Unalaq, And you must be the legendary one who pierces even fire itself. I'm sorry that your name is so drowned in these times." he said.

"Thanks...I guess." Hope said as they continued walking.

"I don't see what's wrong with the festival right now. It's fun, isn't it?" Pinkie asked Unalaq.

"This used to be a time for fastening, meditation, getting closer to the spirits. Now it's a grotesque spectacle to see who can stuff an entire arctic hen in his mouth." Unalaq said pointing to Luffy who was doing just that.

"Traditions change. It's not the end of the world." Korra's father, Tonraq, said.

"Tell that to the ships being attacked by angry spirits in Southern waters. Some traditions have purpose." Unalaq said.

"Wait, what?" Korra said.

"Korra, we only just got here a few days ago. It's not like we knew it right away." Sunset said before seeing the Yo-kai members exchange looks.

"Uh… something wrong Jibanyan? You guys look a little antsy." Starlight said.

"Thing is….we knew." Jibanyan said.

"All this time and you didn't tell me?" Korra asked.

"I'm surprised the Avatar didn't know about this. Granted, you and your cohorts were saving the Universes from the crisis of Dragon and the Elements, but it feels as though Tenzin didn't give you all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the water tribe." Unalaq said.

"Would be nice getting lessons about spirits. Airbendings getting pretty boring." Korra said.

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor, and she is already with one Avatar Aang trusted with his life. She has the training she needs." Tonraq said.

"So you say." Unalaq said before turning to Hope. " A word of advice, Hope, was it? There are things in this world you cannot comprehend, spirits being one of them. Especially...the Yo-kai." he said leaving them.

"What did he mean by that?" Hope asked looking at the Yokai members.

"Speaking of spirits… Jude, do you still have the spirit fossils from Hyrule?" David asked.

"The one from the former Champions? Sure do. Luckily, I didn't send them to Balan yet." Jude said.

"Right. Those things the Champions left behind before they moved on." Lacy said.

"Yeah. Jude believes that they'll be able to live in his world once he perfects spyrite technology." David said. "Although, since this festival is about connecting with spirits, I kind of figured that they deserve a bit of a celebration for their efforts. Not sure if it actually works like that."

"Yeah…" Hope said "If it weren't for them and the Divine Beasts, Calamity Ganon would have destroyed us all."

"And I would've been a bloody smear on the ground by Vincent." David said.

"It's all behind us now. I'm past the gang wars, so let's just enjoy our time here." Hope said.

After Asami, with the Help of Bolin, successfully made a deal with Verrik, shipping pioneer, the heroes attended the royal feast. It was after some time that Unalaq decided to speak while Daisy ate with Hope.

"Ah, lovely Daisy. So glad we could eat together." Diablo said arriving and sitting beside her.

"This table's taken. What's your beef with my sister anyway?" Hope asked. "In case you haven't noticed… I'm done with the Mafia."

"I think you are mistaken. I'm just spending time with an old friend. We have so much to catch up on, after all." Diablo said.

"Please, just leave, Diablo." Daisy said.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do that. I do have business here." Diablo said. "And you do have to pay back your debt."

"Debt?" Hope asked. "What is this i hear about a debt to pay?"

"Hope, it's not what you think…" Daisy said.

"You mean you never told your dear brother, he who means everything to you?" Diablo asked.

"Shut up. Quit using my words against me." Daisy said.

"Okay, can i interject here before this gets out of hand? Whats this about a debt my sis has to pay?" Hope asked.

"Haaa. I didn't want to tell you cause I didn't want you to feel guilty but...the time when I thought you had died was rough for me. I was lost without my younger brother. Diablo ran a small miracle cooperation back in those days. I made a deal with him to...bring you back to life." Daisy said.

"What? But i was alive…" Hope said. "Are you a miracle worker.. Or did my sister make a deal with the devil?"

"Could be either or depending." Diablo said. "But you being alive makes no difference. The deal was written...the moment that Daisy were to see a living you, she would come work for me at my company...for life."

"What?! Daisy, you can't be serious, why didn't you tell me?!" Hope blurted out grabbing the attention of the others.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel guilty about it." Daisy said.

"You made a deal with the devil because i was presumed dead. No one should have to accept those terms. Working for life somewhere… that's hell." Hope said.

"Yet she accepted the contract and signed." Diablo said. "What I did was completely legitimate."

"That is a deal only the Devil makes. I can get why you have the name Diablo." Hope said. "I'm not handing my sister to hell."

"Hope, please… don't make this harder. You don't know who you're dealing with." Daisy said.

"So...you intend to try and break a legitimate deal? Flattering, but you have no say. Only Daisy and I have say in it since we made the deal." Diablo said.

"I guess. I don't want to cause a scene, so i'll back out." Hope said. "But since you brought it up, I'm worried."

"Seriously, Daisy. Your brother needs to learn not to stick his nose where it doesn't belong." Diablo said. "But...now I have seen the kind of person he is. Now Daisy...I'll be on this world for a short time so I'll give you time to think. But just a word to the wise...you know what happens to those who break my deals." Diablo said getting up and moving to another seat.

"What did that mean?" Hope asked.

"It's nothing! Drop it!" Daisy shouted before seeing people staring. "Sorry."

"That Diablo guy… Just what's his game here?" David asked.

Later on in the night, the Heroes enjoyed the games and rides. It was a night of festivities and great relaxation as it lasted well into the night. It was outside the fairgrounds that a familiar guy with a bandaged sword got some fresh air.

"Aaaah… coming here was the right idea. I could do without the blizzards though…" he said before hearing Naga's howl something Dark and misty manifest up in the cliffs. "Huh?"

The shadow took on a humanoid shape as it dashed to Korra, who was outside with Naga as it hit Korra, blasting her back into an ice floe. On instinct, the boy dashed to the spirit as the others heard the commotion as they took action to combat the Shadowy figure, but it was easily able to overpower them.

"Hey! Beady!" the boy said as the dark creature, who was holding Korra in its grasp, turned to the new face. "That any way to treat someone around here? Come at…" he began before a second figure jumped at him and clashed their blade with his. "Whoa!" he said being pushed away. "Hey, what's the big idea, man? She needs my help!""

"The spirit is for the Avatar….not for some human." the figure said.

"Spirit?" He asked. "So you wanna get in my way? Who are you? Whatever." he said swinging his sword at the figure's neck. "Yes. Right in...what the?" he said seeing the head just float.

"If you were planning to decapitate me, it won't work. I can separate my head from my body at will." he said as his body continued to fight.

"Whoa!" He said" jumping away. "I gotta get away. Hyah!" he said hitting the snow as he ran.

"Who was that kid?" Pit asked.

"Someone unimportant I guess." Lacy said.

"That other figure...I think I saw something similar to it before." Sunset said as the figure vanished as Sunset was looking through. "Ah! It's a Yo-kai. A Classic one called Yagyou."

"Yagyou? Why would he help this thing?" Jexi wondered as Korra was faring badly to the spirit before Unalaq arrived, waterbending around the spirit as it and the water was glowing with light until it was completely lit.

"Go in peace." Unalaq said before the spirit vanished.

"How'd you do that?" Hope asked.

"Like I've said, I have spent my life studying the ways of the spirits. I could teach the Avatar more than anyone here ever could." Unalaq said.

"And what about Yagyou? Why was he here?" Sunset asked.

"That does not matter. What is important is me instructing the Avatar." Unalaq said.

"I told you, Tenzin is her instructor." Tanloq said.

"Hey, anyone wanna ask me what I think? All you guys do is keep me locked up but everyone here was powerless in the attack. Unalaq has proven he's what I need. I have to go with him." Korra said.

"Korra.." Hope said.

"Hope, you were the only one who understood how I felt. I'm more free when I'm with you, but you have to understand that I need this." Korra said. "This is as far as we go."

"What…?" Hope asked.

"I'm saying...I quit." Korra said. "You can still help me but that is all."

Korrra then left as hope was left in the snow. "So much for a relaxing Vacation." He said.


	2. Southern Lights

"I can't believe it… Korra just went and quit the team." Nana said.

"She has her reasons for doing this. I mean… she feels held back by Tenzin and you saw how useless we were against that Dark Spirit last night. More than anything, she sees us and others as burdens, if anything. Korra said we can still help but… I dunno, how do you feel about this news, David?" Hope asked.

"It's a bit of a shocker when we heard it. I really didn't want this to be the first piece of news the Champions had to hear since being brought back, but… Korra is the Avatar. If she wants to prove she's worthy of her mantle, she has to take her training seriously." David said.

"I can understand Korra's decision to take her training seriously, but it's her choice of tutor I'm worried about." Kokoro said.

"Agreed. Something just doesn't sit well with that Unalaq guy." Mayumi said.

"And then there's Yagyou, the Yo-kai that attacked. Unalaq was trying to pass off that he was possessed or something, but there wasn't even anything wrong with his spirit. He attacked of his own free will." Blizzaria said.

"I want you to be honest with us here, Jibanyan. Are the Yo-Kai becoming affected the same way the Spirits of this world are?" Hope asked.

"Dude, Yo-kai and spirits are pretty much one in the same. Though inspiriting across the worlds have been more active lately." Jibanyan said.

"It must be because of the Harmonic Convergence." Shogunyan said.

"Harmonic what now?" Teruteru asked.

"It's an event where the worlds of the Standard Universe and Beast Universe line up perfectly in a straight line, giving off a powerful energy." Shogunyan said. "Course this can cause some change in spirits and Yo-kai alike."

"And what exactly happens if all the worlds align perfectly?" Jesse asked.

"That's the thing...no one knows. It's only been Standard and Beast, but every universe's world? It's never happened at the same time before." Robonyan F said.

"And Korra's gonna go with Unalaq to the Center of the South Pole to open the gate there… they say its a dangerous journey." Peko said.

"This is Korra's training in the works, guys. I think we should just let her do things her way." Hope said.

"Hope… did you just say something un-related to butting in?" Nana asked.

"Has the convergence started already?" David asked.

"No. But it should be happening in a matter of weeks or days." Shogunyan said.

"I was trying to pass if off as a joke, Hope never said something like that before. Hell must be freezing over fast." David said.

"Regardless, Hope does have the right idea to holding down the fort. We don't know when or if Dark Spirits will come back here, or worse, something else." Peko said.

"Plus we aren't exactly equipped for a trip all the way to one of the coldest points of the entire world." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Either way this rolls… I've got a bad feeling." Hope said.

"Agreed. It feels like...a chain of events is starting to unwind here in the south. First was that weird Diablo guy who came to settle a debt, then there's Unalaq come to visit, now Dark Spirits and Yo-kai attacking the town." Jexi said.

"Yes. All of this does seem too perfect to be coincidence, especially with Harmonic Convergence happening soon." Robin said.

"Lets just keep our eyes peeled, okay?" Hope asked. "Anything suspicious around town, you let us know."

"I think we should keep a closer eye on this Unalaq and Diablo. I think both have ulterior motives." Zelos said.

"I will go spy on Diablo. I can learn more of his reason here. It has to be more than just for Daisy." Espio said turning invisible as he ran off.

"Now as for us...we should just bide our time until Korra comes back." Jexi said. "Sound good?"

"Agreed." everyone said.

"The Champions need to be filled in on what happened, anyway." David said. "This whole spirit thing concerns them as well."

"Hmm. Mind if I come with you? I'm sort of connected to this spirit and Yo-kai stuff myself. And maybe I should consider calling Enma and inform him about what's going on." Sunset said.

"Alrighty. Though, I'm a bit worried about his gloating about the WBC." David said.

"He is the king of all the Yo-kai. He has some sense of pride and gloating." Sunset said. "Come on out, my friend! Calling Lord Enma! Yo-kai medal...do your thing!"

Ladies and Gentlemen...Lord Enma!

An eruption of flames came from the ground as Enma emerged.

"Lord Enma!" he said. "Ah, now that was actually quick. Getting better." Enma said stretching.

"And there he goes." David said.

"Hmmm. Sorry, who are you again?" Enma asked.

"No one worth mentioning." David said.

"Sorry for calling you out like this." Sunset said.

"Not at all. Always glad to be with my friend. Plus you just got me out of a mountain of paperwork Nurari is pushing on me." Enma said.

"Enma….you know a lot about this Harmonic Convergence stuff right?" Sunset asked.

"Is it that time again already? Guess time really does fly. Haven't heard of it since the days of my grandfather." Enma said.

"Anyway...there were some attacks by spirits and Yo-kai. We wanted to inform you...and the Champions of Hyrule." Sunset said.

"The Champions? I haven't heard of them in 100 years." Enma said. "Well, if you really do have them, call them out."

"That's the thing. All we have from them are the spirit fossils they left for Jude." David said.

"And the problem is…" Enma said.

"We need Boosters in order for the spirits to emerge from their fossils, and they're in Jude's world." David said.

"Is that all?" Enma asked. "Sunset, call Mirapo. There should be one in Elympios."

"Right. Come on out, my friend! Calling Mirapo! Yo-kai Medal do your thing!" Sunset said.

Summoning...Mysterious!

Booshiggy! Booshiggy!

Boogie Woogie!

Cling Clang Delirious!

Mysterious!

"Mirapo!" Mirapo said appearing.

"There's at least one Mirapo on every world, so there should be one in Elympios too." Sunset said.

"Right. I'll need to talk to Balan about the Boosters." David said.

"Want anyone to come with?" Sunset asked.

"Well, Balan is Jude's partner, so he will have a better time explaining the situation than we would." David said.

"So...get Jude, then?" Sunset asked.

"Yep." David said.

"Then we shouldn't keep the Champions waiting. Let's go." Jude said as he entered the Mirapo.

"Good Luck!" Leia said as the light died down.

"He should be fine. It is his home turf after all. Should take him longer than an hour." Sunset said.

Meanwhile in another part of town…

Theo was kneeling against a wall, looking at his blade, still bandaged.

"Agh… i felt like a total idiot last night. That headless freak knocked me off my game… so much for first impressions." Theo said.

"In honesty Theo… i don't think that Spirit was meant for you." Minona said.

"You think? I just wanted to help. How can i be the one holding this thing if i can't even use it?" Theo said swinging his blade around.

"So...someone who is down on their luck?" a voice said as Theo turned to see Diablo.

"I know you. You're the head of Talent Corp! Diablo!" Theo said.

"Well...seems someone knows their people. And your attire and friend. I would say...16th Universe aka Mythos Universe?" Diablo guessed.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Theo said.

"I know...now...why do you keep that weapon of yours bandaged?" Diablo asked. "It isn't for some flashy entrance is it?"

'No… it's just…" Theo said. "I don't even know. I just don't know how it's properly used, and… yeah, it just looks stupid this way…"

Theo then grabbed a loose strip of a bandage and unraveled the covering on his sword. As he was done, there in his hand was a double edged blade with stars all over it and a star keychain. On the hilt was a dial that pointed to different Zodiac symbols.

"A keyblade. Now this is something you don't keep under wraps." Diablo said.

"You really think so?" Theo asked perking up.

"Of course. These are unique to everyone. This one picked you as its wielder. So you should take good care of the Zodiac's Key." Diablo said.

"I will if I even knew what it was supposed to do." Theo said.

"Then maybe you need a little help. Seek out the Keyblade Wielders who came before you. They are in the town right now." Diablo said.

"That's...not a bad idea." Minona said.

"Yeah, i could get some pointers from them." Theo said. "Thanks Diablo. Is there anyway to thank you for the info and tips?"

"Actually yes...Instead of pointers, the best experience is real work experience. I heard from the innkeeper you're trying to pass off you and your friend as a guild. If that is the case...I wish to hire you." Diablo said.

"H-hire?" Theo asked.

"Yes. I'd like you to track down and capture this person." Diablo said showing a picture of a familiar man. "His name is Clint, a criminal on the run and a member from the former Ginova Family. I'd like him brought to me so that I may collect on his head."

"He's been pretty hard to track. You know where he is?" Theo asked.

"I have reason to believe he's hiding somewhere either in Republic City or in the South Pole or North Pole." Diablo said.

"Since I'm already here, this could be a good place to start. Don't worry, i'll get him for you. What's the occasion of his capture?" Theo asked.

"Just for a little talk before I turn him in for the money like the good person I am." Diablo said.

"Are you sure about this, Theo. This guy seems very shady." Minona said.

"He's the most trusted man in the Standard Universe. Of course we can trust him." Theo said running off as Minona followed.

"Ah kids. So excitable...and so easy to manipulate." Diablo said.

Espio raised an eyebrow to his as he silently left to report his findings.

"He's looking for Clint?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, that is what he said." Espio said.

"And from what you told us… he has a Keyblade?" Mickey asked.

"It was under those bandages." Espio said.

"Diablo just manipulated that kid. He used his desire to start his guild for his own gain." David said.

"But why Clint? What does he have that Diablo wants?" Lacy wondered.

"He's a former member of the Ginova family, right? It's most likely he has a bounty on his head." David said.

"No. There shouldn't be. The Ginova Family was all presumed to be caught. Clint shouldn't have any bounty. Let's see...Clint is an Archaeologist...so something historical maybe." Twilight said.

"We need to follow that kid and protect Clint. If we don't, we'll never hear the end of it from Hope." Donald said.

"Clint is Hope's lifelong friend from his days in the Ginova family… we can't just let him be turned to Diablo." Sora said.

"Then following the new Keyblader won't be enough. We have to find Clint before he does." Takeshi said.

"Agreed. We need to…" Jexi began before horns were going off. "What in the…"

They rushed out to see large ships were coming into the port.

"Those ships...they're from the Northern Water Tribe." Jimbei said.

"Why the heck would Northern Tribe Battleships be coming over here? Unless…" Hope said. "Guys… I think Unalaq sent them over here."

"He's not content with just opening the portal… he also wants to bring the Southerners back into the tradition. By force, it seems like." Zoro said.

"Then… Oh, no. Korra!" David said.

"What?" a voice said as Korra arrived behind them.

"Korra, we've got big trouble. The Northern Water Tribe has just launched an attack." David said.

"I know. I saw the ships come in after I came back. But this isn't an attack." Korra said.

"Indeed. In order for both Southern and Northern tribes to be truly united, there is still much work to be done." Unalaq said.

"Unalaq… You set this whole thing up, didn't you? You wanted Korra to leave the Southern Tribe so that you would be free to subjugate it under her nose." Petra said.

"You have it all wrong. They are here to protect the now opened spirit portal as well as protect our southern neighbors." Unalaq said.

"I'm starting to think Petra's assumption is more believable." Jesse said.

"Well then… if you think otherwise…" Unalaq said summoning his troops. "Then the Avatar quitting your merry little group was more needed than she thought. I forbid the Hope Squad from coming anywhere near her."

"What?!" Hope said.

"All you've done for the Avatar is hold her back, just like the others who kept her locked up. That's all you do, isn't it? Treat your members of your team like pawns in a chessboard. I think it best to mature with you. If this is all...good day." Unalaq said leaving with Korra as Hope was growling in anger.

"Pawns…" Leanne said.

"That bastard's really getting under Hope's skin." Vashyron said. "Don't think I've even seen him this mad before."

"David...Jexi….what would either of you do in this situation if it were one of your members?" Hope asked, calmly.

"I'd try to get them back, of course. No way I can leave them with someone like him." David said.

"Yeah. If they left on their own will it would be one thing...but forcefully...I'd risk my life to get them back." Jexi said.

Hope looked up. "Korra never quit on us of her own will. She was just pressured by what was in front of her to do so forcefully. I can't abandon Korra, not ever. Shes a connection to the one friend i had on this world. I don't care what it takes...I'm gonna get her back."


	3. Civil Wars and New Crewmate

By the time Ulalaq's northern Troops fully settled into the Southern Tribe home, it was a total Coup. Unalaq had ordered the troops to bend ice and blockade the shores of the Port shipping out. Security was tight on all streets as they are making sure no one was doing anything against Korra or Unalaq.

"Protection? Please. This is more like an invasion than protection." Jimbei said.

"This seems like something Hordy would've done." Nami said.

"Yes. This Unalaq character...I have the feeling there's more to this spirit situation than he lets on." Jimbei said.

"I'm a little out of the loop here… who's this Hordy guy?" Jesse asked.

"Hordy Jones. The captain of the New Fishman Pirates." Jexi said.

"A Fishman that hated humans along with his crew. He attempted to make Fishman invade and kill any human and tried to execute our ruler Neptune. But Luffy...he defeated Hordy and liberated our home." Jimbei said.

"And you think if he was still around… would this be something he would've done?" Lacy said.

"No. This is exactly like something he would do." Jimbei said.

"I've heard talk on the streets. That billionaire playboy shipping owner Varrick is rallying the Southerners to fight back. I think this'll break down into Civil war." Hope said.

"Wait, how did you…?" Takeshi asked.

"Unalaq may have banned me from seeing Korra wherever she goes, but I still have my Street Skills from my family. Turns out when you're raised by one of the most successful Mafia families in Metal City, you learn things." Hope said.

"Wow, you did exactly the thing Uncle Qrow would have done." Ruby said.

"Yes. Anyway, Varrick is going to strike tonight." Hope said.

"While we're at this, any word on where Clint is regarding here?" Charmy asked.

"None. I don't think he's even here in the South." Hope said.

"Then he's either in the North Pole or Republic City." Robin said.

"Probably gonna be awhile before that Theo kid finds out." Sora said.

"Speaking of meanwhiles...has Jude made it back from Elympios yet?" Sunset asked.

At that point, Jude made it with the four Boosters. "Sorry for the wait. I was attacked on the way back."

"Attacked? By who?" David asked.

"This group of people that are going around the Magic Universe to preach about the separation of the universes. They call themselves the Magic Enforcers." Jude said.

"Damn. Seems like these loyalist groups are getting more and more bold lately." Ranma said.

"Loyalist groups?" David asked.

"Remember when Hope made a wish at the Universal Core for the universes to be connected?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. That was some time before we heard about David and his team." Hsien-ko said.

"Well… Some people aren't happy about that." Pit said.

"Groups started popping up all over the 20 universes that want their universes to be separated. So far, the only known ones are the Cypher Punks of the Future Universe, The Deserters from the Warrior Universe and the Order from the Mythos Universe." Twilight said.

"I guess not everyone wants the universes together." Hope said.

"It's not your fault, Hope. People are always going to be afraid by what is new and what they don't understand." Jimbei said.

"That's one of the things about the common people. They fear what they don't understand." Leonora said.

"I guess that's the case no matter where we are." David said.

"Yes. I'm hoping the segregation will end someday. But until then, all we can do is inform the next generation. Or...rather the current one." Jimbei said.

"But for now...we need to try and prevent this civil war from happening." Jexi said.

"But how? Unalaq won't allow us to see Korra." Hope said.

"Correction. He only forbid the Shining Hope Squad. He didn't say anything about the rest of us." David said.

"That's right. We can see her as much as we please." Asta said.

"In that case, that leaves the Shining Hope Squad to go to Republic City to look for Clint." Weiss said.

"Probably the best idea I've heard all day. Besides, I wanna be as far from Diablo as possible." Daisy said.

"Alright. We have our assignments. Let make it out in one piece, people." David said.

As the groups split up, a young boy was watching this unfold near Diablo's side, on his gaming console.

"Looks like the games changed, Diablo. Want me to get in it?" he asked.

"No Aaron. Actually, things are going exactly like I predicted." Diablo said.

"Alright, if you say so. I'm just getting bored with these Speedruns. I want a challenge." Aaron said.

"Then let's cause a little drama. The men of the Southern Water Tribe. I want you to control one of them and have them attempt to kidnap Unalaq." Diablo said pointing to one. "That one should do."

"Okay." Aaron said looking at the man. "And...Start!" he said pressing start on his console as the man dropped for a moment before rising up.

Name: Aaron

Current Champion gamer

Law of Gaming!

Allows Aaron to control any person as long as he can see them. He can only control one at a time.

"You know, as much fun as video games are… Using my Law is just really satisfying." Aaron said. "And I can do it all from my hand held." he said as the screen changed to the man's point of view.

"Just make sure you leave enough evidence that makes Unalaq act." Diablo said. "Enough to make him arrest Tonraq."

"Who do you think I am? When it comes to games...I always win." Aaron said. "The Game is on."

In Republic City…

"Clint has to be hiding here somewhere. He couldn't be in the South because of the Blockade. It's lucky we were able to get here via Diablo's transportation service before everything went down." Hope said. "He may be a creep but he's got good companies and services."

"True, but I get the feeling that Diablo is more than just a businessman. Like you said, it was like Daisy made a deal with the Devil." Vashyron said.

"Here's some information about that. Its...huh. That's strange. There's no information on him. All there is is how he runs Talent Corp, a company that was made 10 years ago." Sonia said.

"I doubt he's the kind of guy that would leave his personal info out in the open." Riku said. "As for us...we should focus on Clint."

"I think I know a place where he might be...let's head to the university here in Republic City." Sabo said.

They headed over there where they saw Clint in a disguise teaching a history class before the bell rang.

"Take care class. Remember...reports due on the 1st!" he said.

"Hey Clint." Hope said.

"Clint? Uh..who is that, Hope? My name is T. N. Ilc." Clint said.

"That's Clint spelled backwards and you said Hope's name and you're an idiot." Koala said.

"No...I'm just...yeah I'm not a good liar." Clint said removing his fake beard. "Yeah, it's me. I'm hiding here to keep out of sight."

"Well it can't be forever. Some guy named Diablo is…" Nana started.

"Diablo?!" Clint asked in shock.

"Let me guess, you've had some dealing with him?" Hope asked.

"No. It goes...deeper than that." Clint said. "You see, we were once classmates together in Central City. We both liked history but Diablo also enjoyed business as well. But there was one topic we both had an interest in...Laws."

"Like the things Mystic and Moriarity used." Hope said.

"Yes. Centuries ago, there were a group of mystics from different universes who used magic to infuse great powers inside of ordinary objects. Each with their own unique power and set of rules. These were come to known as Laws. These items are the only way to use these powers." Clint said.

"So essentially they're like Quirks, but more rule based." Sonia said.

"In a way. But while I wanted to study laws and their capabilities, Diablo wanted to use them to become invincible and immortal. We got into a fight after that and we stopped speaking since. After graduating, I joined the Ginova family to advance my research while Diablo made his fortune pulling off miracles." Clint said. "But eventually, after you faked your death, Ginova and us Genre generals went to eliminate him for trying to gain Daisy. But when we got there, he'd vanished. He moved to Central City and went legitimate, or so I want to believe."

"And now he wants to find you." Hope said.

"If Diablo is trying to find me, I can only think of one reason...he wants the Law research and...The List." Clint said.

"The...list?" Hiyoko asked.

"And law of research? Clint… I thought you were only an Enhanced." Hope said.

"No, Law Research. My research on laws. As for The List, even though the Mystics are gone, their descendants are still living. It's a magical list that contains the identities of all of their descendants who share the power to create new Laws." Clint said.

"So if he gets his hands on the list… He'll be able to make any Law he wants." Sonia said.

"More than that...I think if he gathers a large enough number...he could make a law that can re-separate the universes." Clint said.

"Then you gotta tell us where it is. We can't risk Diablo getting it from you." Mukuro said.

"Too bad he's wasting his time. You know what I mean, right Hope?" Clint asked as he laughed.

"Uh...what?" Hope asked.

"Come on. You know I gave you all the Law Research and the List when last we met." Clint said.

"When did…" Hope said remembering the box Clint gave him. "Oh damn." he said.

"Hope?" Lacy asked.

"I...gave it to Robin and it's on the Star Speeder...in the South Pole." Hope said.

"You did WHAT?!" Clint asked.

"Clint, I can explain. It happened after you gave me the box." Hope said. "After Amon was defeated, I was left staring at that box for hours. I was just so bored with it. I didn't have much interest in history. So...I offered it to Robin and she took it." Hope said.

"Do you have any idea what is in that box?! And you left it in the middle of a warzone about to blow!" Clint said.

"Look Clint, my friends can protect that box once I tell Robin what's inside, we just need to get back over there and quick before Diablo has a chance to grab it and…" Hope said.

"Wait, don't do a thing. This could work. Diablo thinks I still have the info. As long as he doesn't know you guys have the box, we should be good." Clint said.

"And one other thing… Diablo sent someone after you. So far, they don't know you're here, but we should keep our guard up." Hope said.

"Typical thing for him to do. Always sending his men to fight his battles for him." Clint said. "Look, I can handle things thanks to the enhanced ability of the Flower Flower Fruit. But until then, you should try to avoid him and his peons."

"Thanks for the tip, Clint." Hope said. "And be careful about this kid. You don't know what he's capable of."

"Seriously, Hope. You have got to stop worrying about everything." Sabo said.

"He's right. I gauged that kid before we got here. He hasn't even grasped the basics of using a keyblade. No basic training." Riku said.

"Well then shouldn't you have confronted him and taken him down? Not to go on the obvious here, but it's the Veteran's job to teach the newbies, isn't it?" Nana asked.

"He's working for Diablo right now. If I went after him, he'd know something was up." Riku said.

"I guess the kid'll have to work this out on his own for now." Nekomaru said. "When he gets here Clint, don't rough him up that much, try to talk to him."

"Sorry, but if he does come after me, it'll be to try and kill me. I may have given up the mafia life...but I am not above ending that kid if it calls for it." Clint said.

"Clint…." Hope said speechless.

"Hope...we should hide out...at least until this business with the south and the north is over." Rose said.

"I just...feel so worthless." Hope said as a comm rang.

"I got it." Lacy said answering. "Hey guys. What's...what? No way!"

"Whats up, Lacy?" Kazuichi asked.

"Korra's parents...they were just arrested for planning to kidnap Unalaq." Lacy said.

"Are you serious?!" Hope said in shock.

Meanwhile back in the South…

"Arrested...for conspiracy against Unalaq. True the meeting was at their home, but it was Varrick who was behind the plan and he's still hiding." Vector said. "They're gonna stand trial later today but...it doesn't look good."

"With Unalaq here, it's possible they'd rig the trial so Tonraq would be prosecuted immediately." Hope said.

"Hey, you're sounding like we ain't trying to help them. We're doing the best we can on such short notice." Vector said.

"Sorry guys, i know you're doing your best. But this whole thing has got me on edge." Hope said.

"Yeah. We tried to call in Wright but...he's figured out how to block Indigo's calls." Vector said.

"The one time we need him, too…" David said. "They're done for without a lawyer."

"Well...there maybe another way." Linkle said holding her compass.

"Your compass...yeah! We can summon him with that!" Vector said.

"I don't think we can Call Wright right about now, he's a little busy." Indigo said.

"He's not busy. He figured out how to block your calls." Vector said.

"I guess there's such a thing as being too much of a fan." David said.

"Oh please, it's not like you've never been that overboard." Indigo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" David asked.

"You're an otaku. It pretty much guarantees the major ness of a fanboy." Indigo said.

"Yeah, I… I guess you have a point." David said.

"Ugh...we're runnin out of time. Linkle, do it." Vector said.

"Oh great powers of above. I beg to you to bring us the most incredible lawyer in all the universe!" Linkle said as the compass glowed as a rift opened. Falling through was a man in a blue suit.

"Ah. Okay, that never happens." he said getting up. "Now where am…" he said before seeing Indigo. "You. Of course it would be you."

"I become a fan of yours once and you hate me?" Indigo asked.

"Calm down. It wasn't Indigo this time." David said.

"I don't hate you. You terrify me actually. You keep calling me once a day." Phoenix said.

"This is beyond fandom. This is downright obsession." David said.

"Look, once all of this is over, we'll do a restraining order or something. But right now, we got a case." Vector said.

"A case huh? A little short notice but I've taken quicker cases." Phoenix said.

"Good, because we're going to need a miracle." Petra said.

"Well then, lemme in on what we know." Phoenix said.

"It's like this. Last night, Varrick sprang an attack on Unalaq's quarters. Korra came in and stopped them, and she presumed her father was one of them. During the unmasking, Tonraq wasn't among the attackers, but Unalaq had him arrested nonetheless." Vector said.

"And there's no evidence to prove him innocent, huh?" Phoenix asked. "This is a little tricky. Then again, all I'll have to go on is eyewitness testimony."

"Well, I just hope that we can pull this off." Sunset said.

Later in the courtroom…

As the others sat down, Bolin took his seat next to Asami.

"Where were you?" Starlight asked.

"Varrick was hidden in his office from Desna and my… erm… crazy girlfriend Eska. Anyway, Varrick gave me some money for a bribe. I gave it to those guys." Bolin said pointing to some random people in the seats.

"Uh…. Bolin?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?" Bolin asked.

"You know if you're planning to use a bribe correctly… you should have used it on the JUDGE, right?" Ruby asked.

Bolin took a few seconds, then realized as he was taking his place and face palmed himself. "Aw, I should have paid him!"

"Don't worry, we brought someone who i think can get us some layaway." Blake said.

"You mean the guy with the Blue Shirt and the weird haircut?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, him." Ruby said sweat dropping as Unalaq took the stage for testimony.

(Cue-Cross-Examination ~ Allegro 2001 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney)

"I was asleep in my chambers, then these men broke into my chambers to kidnap me. Next I knew, I awoke in the snow having been saved by the avatar." Unalaq said.

"And was Tonraq among the attackers?" Phoenix asked.

"No, but I know he lead the conspiracy." Unalaq said.

"Damn...nothing I can use. His testimony is solid." Phoenix thought. "No further questions your honor."

Korra was next up.

"Avatar Korra, according to Unalaq's testimony, you had attended a meeting with your father. Was the conspiracy brought up then?" Judge Hotak asked.

"Yes. But it wasn't my father who brung it up. It was Varrick." Korra said.

"Korra, that's not gonna help." Phoenix whispered. "And were your parents there? And was the meeting truly held in your home?"

"Yes to both, but they're innocent. They would never…" Korra said.

"Enough! I have heard enough!" Hotak said. "I will now make my decision."

"Crap…" Vector said.

"Sina!" Hotak said as Korra's mother stepped up. "Seeing as how you had no actions...I have no choice but to find you innocent." he said as she was released.

"Whew…" Phoenix said.

"But as for Tonraq and his associates… you are all found guilty on the charges of treason. A charge punishable...by death!" Hotak said.

"No!" Korra said.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted.

"The trial is over, Mr. Wright." Hotak said.

"I know but...these men shouldn't be killed. They should at least have time to think about their actions! Therefore...I request you change their sentence to prison time instead of execution." Phoenix said.

"I'll allow it. Let the records show that you've had utmost respect to all clients, guilty or innocent. They will live out their lives in prison." Hotak said.

"Phew. It may not have been good, but it's better than execution." Phoenix said.

"I can't believe this happened." Ross said.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure Korra isn't crying tonight." Sanji said.

It was later that the judge was driving home when a kick hit his hood as he was forced to stop. He groaned before Sanji dragged him out with Ross and Kokoro nearby.

"B-Black Leg Sanji!" Hotak said. "This can't be… you're supposed to be…" he said before a kick nearly hit him.

"Getting married? True, but I'm trying to wait out the clock until then. Right now...I'm doing what Korra wants and she wants you to let her old man outta prison or else our emergency beef there is gonna tear you limb from limb." Sanji said.

"Whoa, this is insane man!" Ross said.

"Look, I can't do anything about it. I was just following Unalaq's orders." Hotak said.

"Say again?" Sanji asked.

"I've said too much." Hotak said.

"Kokoro!" Sanji said tossing the judge to her as she held the man over a cliff.

"I don't want to do this… so please, tell us what you know." Kokoro said.

"I've known Unalaq for years! He told me what to say so that everything in the trial would seem fair!" Hotak said.

"So he was telling you want everyone wanted to hear?" Kokoro asked. "Then why free her mother and change the sentence?"

"Because he wants the Avatar by his side but also wants Tonraq out of the way like when he got him banished from the North Pole." Hotak begged.

"Wait, what do you mean by...get her father banished?" Kokoro asked.

"N-nothing." Hotak said.

"Keep...talking." Kokoro said.

Later in Varrick's office, the Heroes rejoined with Varrick and his assistant, Xiu Li, still tucked away in the Platypus Bear.

"Unalaq is nothing but a piece of trash." Sanji said.

"He manipulates everyone around him into his own schemes." Kokoro said.

"I knew something was off about that guy." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. Tonraq's banishment...it was a set up. Those barbarians were paid by Unalaq. They hid in those spirit forests knowing he'd go after him." Sanji said.

"I never should've trusted Unalaq… or quit the team I cared for. I'm sorry about everything, guys." Korra said.

"You don't need to apologize, Korra. There was… There was no way you could've known." Ross said.

"I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help." Korra said.

"Korra, if you do this, there's no going back from it." Jexi said.

"I know. But that never stopped any of you, did it?" Korra asked.

"She has a point. Either way...we're freeing them from prison." Jimbei said.

"Yeah. Prison break!" Natsu said.

"You're gonna need me to get you out of here. My boat's at the port, meet me and Xiu Li there as soon as you're done at the prison, kay?" Varrick said.

"In all fairness, if we don't have someone backing us up, we don't stand much of a chance." Mako said.

"True. But we also have a second ship we can take. Nami, Franky, Tails, prep the Sunny for a quick escape." Jexi said. "Unalaq may have frozen our ships into port, but he didn't freeze the hatches under them."

"Right." the three said.

"'The rest of us...we're breaking into prison." Jexi said.

"Alrighty then...let's talk plan." Varrick said.

It was later at the prison that they snuck their way in and made it to Tonraq's cell, but he was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here?" Luffy asked.

"Of course he isn't." Unalaq said as he was with Aaron.

"You set up everything, didn't you? The trial, my father's banishment… I bet you even him to set up the attack." Korra said.

"Diablo is a very trustworthy associate. His followers have...unique talents." Unalaq said as Aaron stepped up.

"Yeah...like this." he said pressing start as Vector suddenly grabbed David by the throat.

"Vector...what are…" David said.

"I dunno. I can't control my body!" Vector said.

"Hehehe. Controlling these guys are so much fun. Especially when settling a personal grudge. You've been on my list for awhile, David Ishihara." Aaron said.

"You know David?" Jude asked.

"Not personally...but I do have a bone to pick with him...after he, Hope and that other guy killed my old man." Aaron said.

"Your dad? Who could possibly be your…" Rainbow began as she remembered the fight in the lab with the parasites and how David, Hope and Eric ran off alone. "Wait...are you…"

"So you thought it out, you stupid jock? Yeah. That's right. I am Astro's son!" Aaron shouted.

"But why me? I wasn't the one who killed him!" David said.

"You still played a hand in it. Don't worry. After you, I'll go after Hope and that other guy, Eric." Aaron said.

"Like you'll get that chance. Sorry about this, Vector." David said as crystals emerge from the right side of his face and his arm with his right hand forming a giant icy claw.

"Do what you gotta do… then take me and run!" Vector said.

"Arctic Style: Rendering Fangs!" David said as he slashed with his claw right at Vector, knocking him out.

"Damn it!" Aaron said as Game Over appeared on his screen. "He broke my control!"

"Well do it again." Unalaq said.

"Can't. I gotta wait five minutes now before my Law can control a new victim." Aaron said.

"Besides, we've seen people brainwashed before. A good smack usually sets them free." David said.

"Now wheres Korra's old man?!" Natsu said. "Unless the boss of Talent corp is afraid of getting hit in the face."

"You think you hold all the cards here? You have no idea what Diablo is capable of! He is a god on earth! The one who will make sure there is eternal peace!" Aaron said.

"Sounds more like a guy who wants world domination than someone who runs a billion dollar company." Sanji said.

"Ah...so this is what you see me as?" a voice said as Diablo stepped in. "You want me so...here I am."

"You set this whole thing up. You're working with Unalaq, why?" Korra asked.

"Working with? You seem to misunderstand. I'm doing this of my own free will." Diablo said smiling. "And if it costs a few heads...then I say let them roll."

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted before Diablo held a contract with Daisy's name on it.

"Careful. If anyone other than me breaks this...it will not be good for whose signature is on it." Diablo said.

"So thats your law, i take it?" Zoro asked.

"In the writing, as it were." Diablo said.

Name: Diablo

Boss and Founder of Talent Corp

Law: Law of Wheeling and Dealing

He can use deals to do feats that seem impossible and grant him the same requests as his clients.

"This contract is connected directly to lovely Daisy. If she or anyone were to break it...well...this is what happens." he said tossing before them a small doll of a young girl.

"A...doll?" Pit asked.

"My former secretary. She unfortunately lost her mind and ripped our deal up even when I told her not to. Now she is stuck like that for an eternity. Such a shame." Diablo said.

"You're a sick man, you know that?" Ross asked.

"Sectonia and I had a feeling something was off about this guy when we saw him." David said.

"Yet you did nothing. Let us face it...as long as Miss Daisy and I have a deal...I cannot be harmed." Diablo said.

"Then i guess this is a draw." Natsu said.

"It is. Tonraq is in a ship bound for a North Pole, though I doubt you'll catch it in time. Though it would be entertaining to watch you try." Diablo said.

"Hope you've got popcorn. Now!" Natsu said as they fired at Unalaq as he used his waterbending to counter, Korra stepping to the right and blasting air right at him, forcing him back as they made a break for it.

"You let them go." Unalaq said.

"Better to see how the show goes than interfere with it." Diablo said.

Meanwhile, Bolin, Nami, Franky, Tails and the Platypus bear were headed to port, only to be held up by guards as Varrick peeked through the stuffed creature's mouth.

"You guys have a license for that animal?" one of them asked.

"Uh… you see a traveling circus around here?" Bolin asked nervously.

"Xiu Li...do the thing." Varrick said as money came out of the bears rear.

"That Platypus Bear's pooping out money!" a citizen said as they crowded around the money as the group ran.

"Okay. We just need to open the hatch and launch the Sunny." Nami said.

"How do we do that, when that ship of yours is covered in ice?" Varrick asked.

"The Star Speeder and Last Crusade might, but our hatch is left untouched. We can get right out." Franky said.

"Yes. Just need to use a Coup de Burst and we'll land right in the water." Tails said.

"Coup de Burst you say?" Bolin asked as they boarded the ship.

"It's pretty simple to understand just by watching. Tails, fire up the Cola engine!" Franky said.

"Already done! Launch it!" Tails said.

"Coup de Burst!" Franky shouted as the ship shout out of Star Speeder like a bullet. They flew until landing in the water. They steered close enough to shore as the rest of the Dimensional Heroes and Brave Adventurer's boarded.

"Tonraq's on a prison ship. We need to catch it!" Jexi said.

"We got it!" Franky said as they sailed out, unaware that Diablo watched.

"Seems they're more crafty than I gave credit for." he said.

"Indeed." a voice said as Yagyou walked behind him. "Enma is still with them right?"

"Sightings say he hasn't left them yet." Diablo said.

"Excellent." Yagyou said. "Mermadonna...sink their ship."

In the water was a yellow tailed mermaid that rose her voice as rising from the depths of the ocean was a gigantic tidal wave coming at them.

"What the hell?!" Franky said.

"Where'd that come from?!" Mako asked.

"We need another Coup de Burst!" Nami said.

"No can do. There's not enough cola for that." Tails said.

"Hold to your piece of minds!" Jimbei said as he took the wheel. "Get me the rope of the main sail, now!"

"Right!" Natsu and Ranma said getting the rope and handing it to him.

"Nami, which way will the wind come?" Jimbei asked.

"South." Nami said.

"Then hold on!" Jimbei said sailing right at the wave.

"Are they nuts?!" Aaron asked in shock.

"Why would….That's...that's insane. The chances of nailing that with a ship so large…" Diablo said.

"What are you gonna do?" Zinia asked.

"We're going to the Green Room!" Jimbei said.

"Green Room? What the heck is that?!" Knuckles said.

"Well, guess this is it." Zelos said as they shut their eyes.

"Are we gone yet?" Lucy asked opening an eye to see they were inside the wave as it was sparkling green. "Wait, we're...inside the wave?"

"The Green Room is a term used to describe the inside of the crest of a crashing wave. Fishman children play in them all the time. It's a wave room!" Jimbei said as he steered along the wave.

"This is amazing! Xiu Li, are you writing all of this down?" Varrick asked.

"Every bit of it, sir." Xiu Li said.

"This is a fine ship with a fine Navigator. But it works at its full potential when someone competent is behind the wheel!" Jimbei said.

"Incredible..he's steering like it's an extension of his body!" Nami said.

"Well, when your race is attuned to the sea, you tend to pick up on a few things. Especially when you're a pirate!" Jimbei said.

"Hey Luffy, I think you may have hit the jackpot on crewmates." Zelos said.

"He's right. We do need a Helmsman." Nami said.

"Yeah. hey, Jimbei...I know you still have business but...will you still join my crew?" Luffy asked.

"I've already rebelled against Big Mom...so there is no business left except say it to her face. So...I will join!" Jimbei said.

"Yay! Jimbei's officially a Straw Hat and a full member of the team!" Pinkie said.

"Now, get us to that prison ship!" Jexi said.

"As you command!" Jimbei said as he got out of the wave and went right after the prison ship.

"Son of a gun...they actually pulled it off." Diablo said. "They just keep surprising me."

"They avoided the wave we set for them. What now?" Yagyou asked.

"We wait and see if they return someday. That's all we can do right now." Diablo said. "I think I'll rest from this game for awhile. Leave the rest to those two I hired."

The Sunny sped after the prison ship as they got close.

"This is good enough!" Korra said as she entered the Avatar State and plowed into it with a massive wave.

"Nice!" Jesse said.

"Yeah, that was neat!" Genis said.

The group quickly got out Tonraq and the rebels as they sailed away from the prison ship and slowly headed back to port.

"You sure we can't stay to help you?" Gray asked.

"We can give Unalaq a fight for awhile. What you need to do is ask President Raiko to get us the United Forces Army. We'll need them if we're going to win this war." Tonraq said.

"Stay safe." Natsu said as they saw Tonraq and the others depart.

"I gotta thank you guys." Bolin said.

"For what, we didn't do anything." Dan said. "Except start a civil war."

"True and thanks to that, I got out of marrying Eska so now we can't get married." Bolin said.

"Something's coming our way… And it's freakin' mad!" Leia said.

"Huh?" Bolin asked looking through a spyglass to see Eska barreling their way on the water, carrying a look of a demonic witch. "And that would be my darling Eska. Is this boat fast enough to outrun my crazy waterbending ex girlfriend?" Bolin asked.

"With me behind the wheel, yes." Jimbei said as they sailed away from her and the port, heading for Republic City.


	4. Peacekeepers

The Sunny was soon seen the next morning as it sailed right for Republic City.

"Finally, Republic City. Never thought I would miss it." Rarity said.

"Me neither. Beats being in a civil war." Jexi said. "Though I wish we didn't start it."

"We have to focus. Is there any way we can get the United forces on our side?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think President Raiko would want to get involved anytime soon." Mako said as Varrick was hanging upside down.

"What're you doing?" Zoro asked.

"I'm thinking, Roronoa. This is how i think in complex situations." Varrick said.

"Let's face it. If we support one side, it'll just cause problems with the other." Ross said. "We need a way where we're balanced."

"As much as I'd like to agree with that notion, this is Unalaq we're talking about, a skilled manipulator. We give him an inch, he'll take a mile." Petra said.

"Plus we now know that Diablo is allied with him, and I don't think he'll settle with balanced either." Sectonia said.

"Agreed. And we can't even touch him with that hold he has on Daisy." Jexi said. "We're basically up a creek without a paddle."

"I'm sure once we realign with Hope, we can all put our heads together to figure something out of this mess." Zinia said.

"Hmm…" Varrick said looking at Odd, and then Sonata. "Xiu Li… those two are popular in the Moving Picture business, right?"

"Yes they are sir. Their movies were blockbusters 3 times over. Brycenman,, estimated money sales...3.3 million, Giant Woman...4.2 million and Brycen Man 2….68 million." Xiu Li said.

"Really?" varric said flipping over and landing. "I've got it!"

"Got what, Varrick?" Starlight asked

"He's going to use Odd somehow. Look, I can tell you right now he's not gonna agree to anything you got planned." Ulrich said. "He doesn't do that vintage stuff."

"Think about it. With your expertise in Moving Pictures, this should successfully take…" Varrick began.

"Forget it. Besides, I'm already working on a horror film...the Red Fog of Terror!" Odd said.

David shivers at this. "Sorry. I'm not that good with horror movies… Mostly."

"Then don't watch it." Odd said. "Look, Var, can I call you Var? If you wanna influence people with movies that make them join the south...one word...propaganda." Odd said.

"Yes! We can make a South vs North movie, with a hero oppressing the North! It will be called… Natuk: Hero of the South! And the one to play Natuk... That's you, Bolin my boy."

"Right… Because propogandas turn out so well." David muttered.

"You and I both know it's gonna be terrible. But we can still get a good laugh out of it." Odd whispered.

"That said… How good are your acting skills, Bolin?" Varrick asked.

"Uh...moderate?" Bolin asked.

"Good enough!" Varrick said.

"This is not gonna end well." Odd and David said at the same time.

As soon as The Sunny soon reached port where Hope and the others waited as they departed from the ship.

"So...you guys started a civil war…" Riku said.

"Yeah….we screwed up worse than Hope does." Jexi said.

"Hey!" Hope said.

"Well, it wasn't intentional." David said.

"You do make mistakes, Hope….but ours was much, much worse." Nami said.

"Now we gotta fix this." Hope said.

"We're trying to. We already have a meeting scheduled with the president and we didn't surf a tidal wave just to ignore the south." Ranma said.

"Uh...we'll explain about that later. How have things gone in the city since the Civil War started?" Korra asked.

"Not exactly ideal. Most water benders are picking sides and causing havoc all over." Hope said.

"Its a mass of panic and peace riots." Lacy said.

"Yeah...we thought that might happen." Ruby said.

"Guess we have our work cut out for us." Wendy said.

"Well, i gotta get back to my work for the Police force. Maybe i can stop this." Mako said.

"You better get back quick. The Southern Cultural Center was just bombed awhile ago. If anything, you better figure out the culprits." Hope said as Mako left. "And he already left."

"Speaking of jobs...did you find and/or learn anything from Clint?" Aelita asked.

"Well we learned that box Clint gave me has the List of Mystic descendants and his life's work. As long as Diablo doesn't know that we have it, we're good." Hope said.

"I still can't believe this… I'm trying to prevent terrible losses, and the first thing we do after defeating Dragon was instigate a war we had no intention of starting or taking part of. Just...how could things turn out this bad?" David asked.

"It was already going to turn into a Civil War even if we did nothing. There was no other way. But we can still stop it." Jexi said. "We can also stop Unalaq from what he has planned."

"Speaking of...did you guys beat Diablo?" Hope asked.

"No. He's using your sister's contract as a bargaining chip. If anyone other than him rips or destroys it...it won't be good for Daisy. He's a Law user." Jexi said.

"What's his Law?" Hope asked.

"No clue. But it definitely revolves around the deals he makes. As for what happens if you try and get out of them. Well…" Jexi said showing the doll Diablo tossed before them.

"That's his former secretary…" Jimbei said. "She went insane and ripped her contract apart."

"Man…" Zephyr said.

"So until we can find a way to free Daisy or destroy his Law...Diablo is off limits." Jexi said.

"Yeah." Hope said

"And we figured how it all happened in the first place: Unalaq's kidnapping. While we were at the prison, this kid Aaron took control of Vector before I knocked Vector out. If my deduction skills are on point, Aaron did the same thing to the soldier that took Unalaq." David said.

"Another thing….Aaron is Astro's son." Rainbow said.

"Astro…" Hope said. "So he really did have a heart to garner a family."

"Yeah and he blames you, David and Eric for his dad's death. He wants revenge." Sunset said.

"What was his Law?" Leanne asked.

"The Law of Gaming, if I remember correctly. He had a controller in hand, so it's just an assumption. Anyone he sets his sights on, he controls, but he can only do it to one person at a time and there's a recharge time before he controls someone else." David said.

"From his reaction, you were the first to break his control, Dave. No doubt he'll be gunning for you." Zelos said.

"I'll be ready when he does." David said.

"For now, let's focus on getting Raiko's approval to support the south." Hope said. "And on that kid with the Keyblade. He could be here in the city for all we know."

"Hope, forget the kid! He is not a priority." Jexi said.

"Jexi is right. The kid isn't all that strong." Riku said.

"Hope, I know you're worried about Clint, but we have more important things to deal with right now." David said.

"I know." Hope said. "He did say he could handle himself."

"Good. Now...let's see about getting some troops." Natsu said as they marched off.

At president Raiko's office…

"Im telling you Mr. President, this is a situation you can't ignore. The South and North are coming to blows, we need the United Forces to help." Erza said.

"I'm very concerned with what's happened down there, but I don't think it's the republic's duty to interfere with water tribe matters." Raiko said.

"I can see why you want to avoid this collision. It could unbalance the powers, but Unalaq's trying the same." Hope said.

"Sending troops is not a right choice at this time. But I promise we along with Unalaq and the southerners will reach a diplomatic peace. This meeting is over." Raiko said.

"Thank you for your time." Hope said as they went out side. "Lousy president."

"Vell, zat could've gone better." Rachel said.

"I want to reach a peaceful conclusion as soon as possible too, but with the way things are...it's just not possible at the moment." David said.

"He's right. I mean, it's not like we can just go behind Raiko's back and insight the military to attack without official government approval." Jexi said.

"Well, there's only one option left i can think off. The Fire nation. But i don't think we can get there in time. Wait, where's Korra?" Hope asked.

"Oh she left to get the Fire Nation after she dumped Mako." Lacy said.

"What? Ugh, is she trying to get herself killed?" Jexi said.

"She wasn't here the whole time?" Hope asked.

"This is bad. No telling how far she's gone. Come on, we'll take the Sunny after her." Jexi said.

"She's long past us by now. We can't catch up in the Sunny." Hope said.

"That was before we found the best speedy combination of sailing, navigator and helmsman." Jexi said.

"Seriously, Hope. Do you doubt us that much?" David said.

"We can't take everyone though. We'll need Nami, Tails and Jimbei. I'll also bring Dan, Ranma, Asta, Pit, Sunset, Enma, Luffy and Natsu." Jexi said.

"If Sunset and Enma are going, then Jude and I will as well." David said.

"I'll go, too. If you have four Boosters, then you'll need people attuned to the spirits." Takeshi said.

"Good Luck, guys." Hope said before he was grabbed.

"You're coming too, Hope." Jexi said.

"I know, i know…" Hope said.

"Sectonia, Lloyd, you two are in charge of the Brave Adventurers until we get back." David said.

"Same goes for the Dimensional Heroes. Just make sure they don't cause too much of a mess." Jexi said.

"Riku…" Hope said.

"Don't say a word. I've got everyone under control." Riku said.

"Let's get going!" Jexi said as the selected group marched out towards the Sunny.

It was later on as they caught up to Korra as she was dashing on the Water, seeing the sunny on her tail.

"Those guys... Can't even worry about me for one second." Korra said accelerating.

"Whoa!" Hope said. "I guess she's on a mission."

"And so are they!" Pit said seeing two shapes behind them. It was Eska and Desna, Eska still sporting her ruined makeup.

"You all… you stole my Bolin!" she said trying to hit them.

The Sunny was dodging as was Korra.

"Why are you blaming us? She's the homewrecker!" Natsu said pointing to Korra.

"Not helping!" Korra called blasting fire at the twins.

"Well sorry." Natsu said.

Enma then got a feeling in his body. "Stop the ship! Stop it now!"

"What? Why?" Sunset asked before seeing the twins running away as a large dark spirit rose from the water.

"Sweet merciful Tsukuyomi, what the hell is that?!" David asked.

"A dark spirit." Enma said.

Korra stopped to try and purify it before it broke free as it rose up and dove at her. She firebent at it before it devoured her and dove down.

"Korra!" Hope shouted.

"Watch the ship! I'm going to see if we can still save her!" Jimbei said as he dove into the water after the spirit. It then charged at him. "Fishman Karate: Sharkskin Palm Thrust!" he shouted doing a palm thrust at the spirit as it coughed up Korra. He grabbed her and quickly jumped back on the ship with her unconscious.

"Korra!" Hope said feeling her heart. "Her heartbeat is weak."

"Her spirit is also contaminated by impure energy. We need to find some land soon or else she won't make it." Enma said.

"Roger that." David said.

"I think I see an island not far from here!" Jude said. "Get us over there!"

They sailed over to the island where people in red uniforms were walking about.

"And who are they?" David asked.

"Fire Sages. Firm believers in the Avatar. If anyone can help this girl, they can." Enma said.

"Hang on Korra..we'll get you there." Hope said.

"Who's...Korra?" she muttered before they reached the island.


	5. Beginnings Part 1

After arriving, the group brought Korra to a temple resided by the Bhanti Tribe.

"We brought the Avatar but she doesn't remember who she is." one of them said.

They laid her down as the head sage was checking her. "A dark energy has infected her. We must purge it before it destroys her Avatar spirit." she said.

"Is there a way to do that?" David asked.

"Yes. She should be able to reconnect with her spirit if she is lowered to the spiritual waters." she said. "She must rediscover her origins...the start of the Avatar cycle."

"Ah yes. The first Avatar. I remember those stories that my grandfather would tell me." Enma said.

"Wait, the first Avatar? So super far into the past?" Dan said.

"Very, I'm assuming." David said.

"So...care to see into that past?" Enma asked.

"What?" Jexi asked before Enma was glowing. After a bit, he now wore a yellow robe and had white skin. He held a scepter in his hands as his hair stood on end and had become white.

"Jiku-shin Enma!" he said.

"Jiku Shin...that's japanese for Space Time god!" Takeshi said.

"Well, he is the ruler of Yo-kai for a reason." David said.

"Yes. And now...it's time." Enma said as a portal opened below them.

"Ah….dang!" Natsu shouted as the group except for Enma fell through.

"Good luck." he said to himself.

The group continued to scream as they fell through the sky as they landed into the middle of a city.

"Ugh...my head. Where...are we?" Hope asked.

"From the looks of things...the distant past." Tails said.

"Seems Enma wasn't kidding when he said he was sending us to the origin of the first Avatar." Jexi said.

"Since we are here...you dont think any mess ups in here will affect space time, right?" Hope asked.

"You're questioning this now even when we've done time travel...several times?" Tails asked.

"This is the origin of the Avatar line, guys think about this. One slip up and the avatar won't even exist at all. If we even know who the Avatar will be at this era." Hope said.

"There is no real history of the first avatar since most records dating back to here don't exist yet." Tails said.

"But if I were to go on a hunch...probably that guy." Ranma said pointing to a young man running through the streets as he carried a bag while running from soldiers.

"Halt! No one robs from the Chu brothers." one of them said.

"Really? Cause I just did." the man said.

"A thief, the first avatar? Well, it is a little surprising." Pit said.

"I dunno what you're talking about over there stranger, but I'm no thief." the man said.

"You robbed from our food cellar." one of the three pursuers said.

"You're dead Wan." another said.

"Well, gotta run." Wan said running off, showing his athleticism by jumping from building to building before landing someplace. He then took out a roll ready to eat it before the brothers surrounded him and prepared to beat on him.

"Told ya no one….Huh?" one of them said as dark storm clouds formed over their heads.

"Thunder Tempo!" Nami said as lightning struck the three of them, knocking them out.

"Geez…" Wan said looking at the carnage. "Don't think i've ever seen anything like that. The Lion Turtle that houses the town only grants fire. Is that some sort of trick like the fire?"

"It's not really a trick. Or magic, if you wanna call it that." Nami said twirling her newest extendable Clima Tact. "Its weather."

"O-kay…" Wan said. "Look, I really gotta run before this escalates. I owe you one!" Wan said running off.

"Hard to believe someone like him became the First Avatar." Hope said.

"This is just the beginning. Maybe he becomes more courageous as he goes?" Jude suggested.

"I don't really think that's the case…" Pit said.

"What spiked my curiosity is the fact that he said Lion Turtle." Hope said.

"Whats a Lion Turtle?" Luffy asked.

"They are these massive creatures that can carry things like forests on their backs. Me, Aang and Volt saw one once." Hope said. "He was pretty cool."

"The Lion Turtles were considered to be extinct in the present. It's amazing to know there was at least one left." Tails said.

"Yet they seem to be plentiful in this time." Jimbei said as they looked at him. "What we are standing on...is the shell of said beast. I can sense the water inside of it."

"Seriously? Whoa." Asta said.

"So now what?" Hope asked.

"We follow Wan to make sure nothing goes wrong." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We should see about getting some cover for the night and follow him tomorrow." Sunset said.

They settled into a small alley for the night until morning came as a man stood in the middle of the city.

"Who among you is brave enough to face the spirits? Are you fearless? Then join the hunt!" he said.

"I'm in." Wan said arriving.

"Hahahaha! We're going to be out there for a week. You wouldn't last 2 seconds." he said.

"I can handle it. We all get fire right?" Wan asked.

"Yes, but do you know how to use it?" he asked.

"Not exactly but…" Wan said.

"Ah let him come. Not like we're getting other volunteers." a soldier said.

"Very well. Welcome to the hunt." the man said.

"Mind if we join too?" Jexi asked.

"Ha! I see a couple of women in your group. They have no place against…" he began before Nami flipped him onto his back.

"You were saying?" Nami asked.

"Welcome to the hunt!" he said.

"Just like Sectonia said in the Dark Kingdom, not all ladies are damsels in distress." David said. "Well, we're in, but… What exactly is this thing about?"

They walked out of the city as they approached a cliff. The man blew a horn as the Lion Turtle's face reached to the cliff. "Great Lion turtle! We ask for the power of fire!"

"The power is yours until you return it. I will grant it." the Lion Turtle said.

Wan stepped up first as the Lion Turtle touched its claws to him.

"May the power of fire...protect you from the spirits! It is yours...until you return." it said.

Wan then punched as fire shot out.

"Incredible. This must be the origin of Firebending." Tails said.

"But it seems like these people don't even know what to do with it." Hope said.

"Excuse me?" the commander asked.

"Well, it's just… ever heard the saying if you play with fire, you'll get burned?" Hope said. "Fire isn't something you can use on a whim. You use it recklessly well… the fire you blast will just eat you up."

"You're delusional." the commander said igniting a ball of flames in mid air. "The fire has been given to us by the lion turtles and we always return it. Plain and simple as that, child."

"I get it." Hope said. "But remember what I said."

And so with the soldiers fully armed with Fire, the company ventured into the Spirit Wilds, a dense forest of lush green that garnered the Spirits.

"Are the spirits really that dangerous so much that you need to hunt them?" Sunset asked.

"Of course. They're spirits. They threaten our survival, so we must do what we can to get them before they get us." the commander said.

"Uh...I don't think I can do this." Wan said. "I think I wanna go home."

"I knew you were a weakling. Return the fire to the lion turtle and don't ever let me see you around here again." the commander said as Wan left smirking.

"So that's his game." Ranma said.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"He didn't want to hunt, he just wanted the fire." Ranma said.

"What?" the commander said.

"Uh.. think you were a little too loud there." Hope said.

"That snake! He never wanted to hunt at all! He's gonna use the fire for his own personal gain." the commander said.

"His own personal….he's gonna rob those brothers again. Which means he's headed to the palace." Sunset said.

"We have to get back to the city!" Hope said as they started running back. By the time they got there, night had fallen as a fight had broken out in the palace.

"We're too late. He's already running wild." a soldier said.

"Then get him under control!" Hope said.

"Hey, who gives the orders around here?!" the commander said. "Take him down!"

The soldiers charged into the fray as Wan was going wild, swinging at everything that moves.

"This is crazy. We gotta stop em all." Asta said.

"Sunset, is there anything up your sleeve that can produce a mass calming down?" Nami asked.

"Hmm. Let me think. Yeah! Come on out my friend! Calling...Batan Q! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset said.

Oh! Summoning time!

Triumphant music then began playing as a creature with a halo over its head floated to the center.

Summoning...Legendary!

"Batan Q!" he said.

"Batan Q….please stop the guards and slow down Wan." Sunset said.

"Of course. Hushabye to the Sanzu River!" he said as the guards suddenly fell asleep as Wan was calming down.

"Aw man.. I was.. On a roll…" Wan said before flopping down hard.

"Batan Q… when did you get him?" Hope asked.

"I won enough medals from the crank-a-kai in Gran Tesoro that I was able to get two legendary Yo-kai. Batan Q was one of them. He normally makes people instantly fall asleep in their beds when they get home, but this was an emergency." Sunset said.

The next morning…

"Great Lion Turtle, last night this miscreant stole the fire unsightly and rebelled against the palace. We battled valiantly, but weren't it for this young woman who seems to control spirits, we wouldn't have captured him. She summoned the legendary Spirit of sleeping, the one who channel's the Sanzu River...Batan Q. Now...we banish him and he will return the fire!" the commander said.

"Please, great lion turtle. I know what I did was wrong. Please don't take my fire. I'll be fighting all out there." Wan said.

"Never again can you return to this city...but I will allow you to keep the power of the element." the lion turtle said.

"Thank you." Wan said.

Wan was then tossed out by the people as he was left to wander the wilds.

"Should we follow him?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah...we should….Huh?" Natsu said as he smelled the air.

"What is it?" Jexi said.

"This scent...I swear I've smelled it before." Natsu said. "Its...coming from those woods."

"Hmm. Then I guess we're following him into the wilds after all." Jexi said.

So they followed Natsu as he followed his nose off the path Wan was taking. They encountered spirits along the way but not before encountering a hot spring ahead.

"A Hot Spring!" Pit said before Hope grabbed him.

"Whoa there, turbo. We all know how antsy you get when it comes to some of that warm water, but try to restrain yourself." Hope said.

"Besides...the scent isn't coming from there. Its coming down river." Natsu said.

They continued down the stream, following Natsu's nose as they soon reached a lake where they stopped in surprise.

"No...way. Why is he here?" Nami said.

They looked into the lake to see someone bathing in it. The fog lifted showing the figure as Zeref.

"Zeref…" Natsu said.

"What the heck are you doing here? Y...you're dead." Hope asked.

"Excuse me?" Zeref asked. "But as you can see I am alive. But...who are you?"

David took this moment to knock Hope to the ground. "Forgive my showboating companion. He has you confused for someone else."

"I see. So there is a counterpart of me somewhere in this universe. Interesting. I may look like them but I assure you I'm not. As strange as it may sound, I'm from another world." Zeref said.

"Another world?" Jexi said playing along.

"Yes. A place where magic is very commonplace and a small majority of the population has it. As far as I know, I am the only one who knows the existence of these other worlds." Zeref said.

"This place… what's it called exactly?" Hope asked.

"It's a continent known as Ishgar, home to the Dragons. As for myself...My name is Zeref Dragneel." he said.

"Nice to meet you Zeref." Hope said. "What are you doing all the way out here in the Spirit Wilds?"

"Is that what this place is called? I was wondering if looking into other worlds could help with a problem I am experiencing. As well as seeing...if I can bring the dead back to life." Zeref said. "This one had the highest potential so I came here first."

"Bring the dead back to life? Necromancy?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes. You see...my brother and my parents died years ago in an attack by a dragon. My parents bodies have been burned away but my brother's body is intact. I have it preserved so I can bring him back to life. His name is Natsu." Zeref said. "I'm experimenting by creating an artificial being here."

"Artificial?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Zeref said as appearing in his hand was a small creature. "It's small now but I hope to make it larger. I've decided on the name...Yamigedo."

"Well uh… good luck with your journey of discovery." Hope said. "It was nice meeting you, Zeref."

The group walked away.

"Before you go...a warning. If you see a black and a white spirit battling one another...leave them be." Zeref said.

"Thanks." Hope said

Losing sight of Wan for the moment, they continued on and saw crashing in the valley as they saw spirits running for their lives.

"The All-Powerful Spirits are fighting again!" one said.

The group then spotted Wan as he had grown a beard and looked a bit older.

"Wait, we were only gone for a few minutes? How the heck…" Tails said.

"It looks like we're going through the most important events of his life." David said.

"Like fast forwarding through a movie." Sunset said. "We might experience this more often."

They soon saw two kite like spirits, one black and one white as they battled against one another. Wan fired at the two of them with his fire. "Stop it! You'll destroy everything!"

"This doesn't concern you human!" the white one said.

"Oh please, please, help me human!" the black one said.

"Do not involve him." the white one said.

"If you are a friend to all spirits than save me. She has been torturing me for 10,000 years." the black one said.

Wan was conflicted as he fired at them again with the white one flinging him into the brush as the black one tried to escape. Their tails tied to one another, Wan charged out and fire split them apart.

"Ahh!" the white one screamed.

"I thank you human. You have performed a great service." the black one said.

"Yes, indeed you have, mortal." a voice said as a man in black stood above them. "You've helped me secure my first victory in this universe."

"And just who is that?" Takeshi said.

"Quiet. These kinds of villains usually tend to slip on the tongue." David said.

"And...who are you?" Wan asked.

"I am a god of 8 universes. I am Black." he said.

"Black? He looks and sounds so… Different." Hope said.

"That's because we're in the past. Have you been paying attention at all?" David asked.

"It's just as shocking." Hope said.

"Brother!" a voice shouted as a young girl dressed in white appeared from nowhere. "Please, stop."

"Sorry, dear sister. But now that the balance is in my favor...I can begin my conquest of this universe. Starting here." Black said.

"I'm guessing the girl is White when she was younger." David said.

"That would be right. He called her sister so there's no doubt about it." Jexi said.

"Now if you excuse me...I need to start the slow claim of my prize." Black said vanishing as the black spirit flew off.

"You fool, do you have any idea what you have done?" the white spirit asked.

"Uh...save a spirit?" Wan asked.

"You stupid...she was keeping him contained! And keeping my brother at bay." White said.

"Let me guess… She's light and order, and that guy was darkness and chaos." Hope said.

"Exactly." White said. "This is Raava and I am White. The other is Vaatu and my brother, Black. They have battled for the fate of this world for many eons...until now. Chaos is now let into the world. None of the worlds in my universe will survive if he finishes destroying this one."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. Someone will surely be there to stop them." David said.

"No one can stand up to Vaatu and Black. There are none in this realm that can stop them." Raava said.

"Well you're in luck." Hope said before David slapped duct tape on his mouth.

"Sorry. He really needs to do something about that mouth of his." David said.

"I dunno about Vaatu...but we can handle Black." Jexi said.

"You? But...you are mortals." White said.

"Watch." Jexi said entering Golden God Mode and David enters Sapphire God Mode.

"Incredible. A golden aura and a sapphire one...wait...are you he? The soldier god of justice? The Golden God?" White asked.

"Nope...but you can say I inherited the power of that god." Jexi said.

"Interesting. Not one but two mortals with the power of gods. It's something we all thought was impossible until the Golden God, but...here is the proof before my eyes." White said.

"Actually, its three." Hope said ripping the tape off as he entered Azure God Mode.

"So it is." White said. "Who...who are you three? I must know who you are."

"Just a band of travelers who get roped into some...bizarre situations." David said.

"I see. A band from different worlds travelling with one another. I'll have to be sure to look out for something like this in the future. Very well. I will entrust the defeat of Black to you." White said.

"We thank you. I promise, you need not worry about Black." David said.


	6. Beginning's Part 2! Battle with a God!

The heroes were walking with Wan as Raava floated by their side, clearing the trees in her way.

"It is strange…" Raava said.

"What is?" Hope asked.

"When the human severed my connection with Vaatu, I steadily began to shrink. Yet when you all exerted your determination to stop Black, you rebalanced me." Raava said.

"Right, because light and darkness are two sides of the same coin." Hope said.

"Indeed. Just like light can't exist without darkness, Vaatu can't live without me." Raava said.

"So… I can't beat Vaatu that easy?" Wan asked.

"Not without the other elements. Air, Earth and Water...master them and Fire...and use it to battle with Vaatu." Jimbei said.

"Raava can't wrestle Vaatu any more?" Hope asked.

"While your determination has allowed me to stay in my full form, it's likely that Vaatu will grow stronger by feeding of the darkness in human hearts and corrupting more and more good people. You may have rebalanced me for now...but it will not last forever." Raava said.

"David, didn't you have an arte for something like that?" Hope asked.

"Yes, but it's not possible. I need Sectonia and the Tapu Guardians for it, and they're not here." David said. "Guess we'll have to make do with what we've got."

"You seem very versatile. You have access to that godlike power, but you also have all of that weaponry on you." Raava said.

"I'd like to be prepared for anything. We'll never know what's going to come at us." David said.

Suddenly the skies turned red as black ooze poured into the ground. It split into multiple puddles and rose up into various black creatures with all to familiar beading yellow eyes and a red heart symbol.

"What the?!" Wan asked in shock.

"What manner of spirits are these?" Raava asked.

"Not spirits. Heartless. Vaatu's growing darkness must have attracted them here." Jexi said.

One of them twitched and pounced before Sunset sliced it apart with her Enma Blade.

"We can't let them get between us and Vaatu. Wan...continue without us! Get stronger! We can hold them off." Sunset said.

"All right. Good luck!" Wan said as he journeyed off with Raava leaving the heroes to battle the Heartless.

"Come on!" Hope said punching a large heartless in the stomach, driving it down.

"She's right. If these things get loose, they'll attack innocent people." Dan said slaying a few with his Dragon Blade.

David ends up surrounded by them until gunshots were heard, causing them all to fall over as he blows his pistols.

A purple magic circle appears below some Heartless as Takeshi starts casting a spell. "Come forth, O avaricious netherworld, and crush the evil before me... Negative Gate!" A dark sphere appears above the Heartless, and the seeping energy damages them.

"We're winning!" Luffy said before a darkness seeped from below, devouring the other heartless. Rising from it was a large beast like heartless with chains on its legs as it roared.

"Not good. I've seen this one before. It's a Predator. It's a Pureblood." Hope said.

It roared as it went into the darkness. Its eyes could be seen as it moved quickly around before it leapt out, scratching Takeshi from behind.

"Ahh! Damn. This things on a whole nother level compared to the other ones." Takeshi said.

"Pure bloods are savage, they're made from the darkness. Nothing about them is remotely formerly human." Hope said.

"So how do we beat one?" Luffy asked.

Jexi stood there silently and waited as the creature pounced on him only to receive an uppercut, sending it into the air.

Ranma, Asta, Pit, Luffy, Natsu and Dan jumped up after it and cut and punched into it with an all out attack. They landed as the beast crashed into the ground before fading away.

"Just like that." David said. "That's why you guys are the real stars."

"Thanks." Jexi said.

"Ah...yes. Yes. Quite admirable." a voice said as Black stood above them. "Seems those creatures of the dark aren't enough after all."

"Black…" Jexi said.

"I was hoping to finish off Wan before he reached Vaatu, but now it seems I have some more problems to rid of first." Black said laughing.

"That's always been the problem with villains like you. Always so smug and arrogant." David said.

"You've got quite the mouth for a mortal." Black said.

"So it would seem, but I prefer to let my skills do the talking." David said.

"You know...I'm not sure why, but I've got the feeling you've dealt with gods before." Black said.

"More than my fair share." David said.

"Very well...I can kill you first." Black said forming a sphere of darkness and firing it at David.

David smirked and drew Masakado as he sliced the sphere in two.

"The Masakado? Now what is Indigo's creation doing here?" Black said in shock.

"What, this thing? It's just something I picked up along the way." David said. "Gotta admit, it's pretty careless of Indigo, leaving a blade like this lying around."

"You smart mouthed little...I'll destroy you!" Black shouted before Jexi and Hope stepped up.

"Guess you'll have to destroy us too." Jexi said as he, Hope and David entered their god modes.

"Mortals wielding the power of gods? That is impossible!" Black shouted.

"Nothing's impossible." Hope said.

"Fine...I just have to make sure you three pay the price for interfering with me." Black said as he was firing bullets of darkness from his fingertips as they easily dodged.

"Come on. I thought you said you were a god of 8 universes." Jexi said as Black was becoming more enraged as he fired faster as they kept dodging.

"Wait...that golden form...could he possibly be…" Black wondered.

Jexi then smirked as an idea hit him. "Yeah...that's right. You're talking to the Golden God!" Jexi said.

"So...the infamous Golden God graces me with his presence. I figured you'd be in hiding after what you did to that poor goddess." Black said.

"What happened was unforgivable...but I won't waste life regretting my choices. I'm gonna stop you here and now...and punish you!" Jexi said.

"The same goes with me...the Azure God of Hope!" Hope said.

"I've never heard of you before. And you...are you some sort of blue god or crystal god?" Black questioned David.

"Sapphire is a more saturated shade of blue, but that's neither here nor there." David said. "All that matters to me is stopping people like you to make sure people don't have to suffer."

"Hahahahaha! What a joke! You three...stopping me? I've captured all those other gods and claimed their universes as mine! I will rule them all!" Black said.

"Actually...by the time we're done...you won't have anything to rule." Jexi said.

"What are you babbling about?" Black demanded.

"Cause as a punishment...all of your captured universes will be devoured by a monster I have released!" Jexi said.

"What are you blabbing about…" Black said. He then brought out a sphere as it showed an image of a large monster with many tails literally devouring the Darkness Universe. "What...what sort of abomination is this?"

"The monster Yamigedo. A creature with an unsatisfiable hunger. It won't stop until all of your universes are eaten. This may seem harsh...but justice has to be carried out against you!" Jexi said.

"Call off this creature now!" Black demanded.

"I can't. Once he has begun, even a god cannot stop it." Jexi said.

"This is karmic retribution. You were doomed to fail from the very beginning." David said.

"P-please. Please spare me!" Black begged. "Just spare me, Golden God!"

"Fine. You will not be devoured by Yamigedo if you return to your realm of gods. However, you have to live with the fact...that you cost all of your universes people to be eaten by that thing!" Jexi shouted.

"Golden God...Azure God...Sapphire God...I will not forget this." Black growled as he vanished.

"Jexi, that was incredible. But how did…" Hope began.

"I know Yamigedo would have been created around this time? Well, after we saw Zeref, I assumed we were near the age of Yamigedo's creation. So I used it and the reputation of the Golden God to force Black to run in fear." Jexi said.

"Nice work there." Hope said.

"Yes...well done." a voice said as White appeared. "I never would have expected such a bluff from a mortal. Then again, you three aren't average mortals. Wouldn't you all agree….travelers of time?"

"Huh? How did you know that…" David began.

"Simple...you just told me." White said giggling.

"Guess I walked right into that one." David said.

"But...Yamigedo will still devour Darkness, Sky, Ocean, Mythos, Shinto, Adventure, Nature and Demon." Nami said.

"As a show of thanks...I will transport a world from each universe and children of different species into Standard where they can keep their species alive." White said. "I'm not going to pry why you came to the past, but I'm glad you did."

"We didn't expect to run into Black here, that's for sure." David said.

"My brother and I have always been at ends. We both embody hope and despair, light and dark, yin and yang. We will always be in conflict, but perhaps this devastating defeat will humble him some. Or at least I hope." White said.

"I somehow doubt that." Takeshi said.

They soon saw a surge of energy happening all over. "What is that?" Tails said.

"Time...it was moving faster around us because of Enma's power. We've moved to the final days of the chaos." Jude said.

"Yes. You see...today is the Harmonic Convergence." White said.

"Harmonic Convergence, just what is it exactly?" Hope asked.

"The day when the worlds of Standard and Beast align perfectly. It only happens one every 10000 years and creates an increase of power for those who use the power of the spirits as well as spirits themselves." White said.

"So that's why the Yo-kai become so powerful and more chaotic during this time of year." Hope said.

"Not just the Yo-kai, the spirits themselves are also affected by this." White said.

"And on this day… what exactly is supposed to happen?" Nami asked.

"I cannot answer that. Even I cannot predict the events of this time." White said. "But...we can see." she said as the group suddenly warped and found themselves standing between two portals as Wan was glowing and fighting against Vaatu.

"Wan…" Sunset said.

Wan was dealing damage to Vaatu before sealing him inside an orb of fire, air, water and earth as he moved it into the hollow of an old tree, one that became a prison to him.

"Wow…" Hope said.

"I will seal off the spirit portals so that no human can physically enter the spirit world." Wan said closing one portal. After which, spirits were coming in droves as they were returning to the spirit world before Wan closed it.

"So...it was Wan who sealed the portals in the North and South pole." Jude said.

"And Korra opened one. Which means if it stays open...Vaatu could be freed once more." Jexi said before they started to look faded. "What the?"

"Our time must be up. We're being pulled back to the present." Sunset said.

And soon they were back near the spiritual pool as Korra resurfaced.

"Korra!" Hope said but was ignored.

"Do you remember?" the sage asked.

"Yes. My name is Korra...and I'm the Avatar." Korra said.

"That was too close. If we hadn't brought you here, it would've been no joke." Nami said.

"Guys, you talked with White, right? She said the Harmonic Convergence is every 10000 years?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, but why ask us that now?" Natsu asked.

"Because the Harmonic Convergence is weeks away. The time I sent you was 10000 years in the past." Enma said.

"Then we can't waste any more time. We need to figure out a way to seal the portal. But first, we need to get into the Spirit World." Ranma said.

"If only Muzet was here. She'd get us through easily." Jude said.

"Muzet?" Nami asked.

"She was an enemy of Jude's before she reformed along with Gaius. She has the ability to travel between the Human and Spirit Realms." David said.

"Wait…Airbenders are the best when it comes to communication with the spirits. We need to find Tenzin!" Tails said.

"We can't exactly get to him, we left him to go to the Airbending temples with his family." Hope said.

"That is where you are wrong." the sage said taking them out back to show a herd of bison. "We've been breeding this herd of air bison since the 100 year war. Never figured we would present to the Avatar and her friends."

"Thank you so much. How can we repay you?" Jude asked.

"No need for repayment. Just go and protect the world." the sage said.

"Then lets go do it." Hope said as they mounted each bison evently.

"Yip Yip!" Korra said as the herd took flight to where Tenzin was, the Eastern Air Temple.


	7. The Guide

"You guys sure we couldn't have taken the Sunny?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry. Once we're done at the Air Temple, we'll go back and sail the Sunny back to Republic City." Jexi said. "Besides, the temple's in the Earth Kingdom, a landlocked area."

"I see." Hope said.

"Hope, can i ask you something?" Korra asked.

"Yeah?" Hope said.

"These last few weeks, i felt as if Tenzin, my dad...even you were holding be back, keeping me locked up. Why did you come back?" Korra asked.

"Look...I'm gonna say this. I'm an idiot. I treat my friends like collectables and I jump head first into danger and drag everyone with me. But...I want to be able to protect my friends no matter what." Hope said.

"Hope, you are an idiot, that much is true. But...it's in a good place." Korra said. "You don't listen to your head...you listen to your heart."

"His heart? I thought Hope only used his head." Luffy said.

"Wake up, Luffy. All those times he's jumped head first into danger, he wanted to protect us. At first I thought he was a complete idiot, but he's actually following an instinct. One from his desire to protect. From his heart." Pit said.

"Yeah, Angela told me the same thing. Azure, my color.. It represents peace. But it also signifies the will to protect others, no matter what. I don't see my friends like collectables, i see myself as their power, or shield. A good friend once said: "My Friends are my power, and I'm theirs." Hope said.

"Exactly what Ven would say. And Sora if you count Ven's heart inside of him." Jexi said.

"Ven?" David asked.

"He was...a good friend who travelled with us. He's not with us anymore...but...we hope he'll come back someday." Jexi said.

"Oh yeah… I heard Aqua mention him a lot." David said.

"She's a fellow Keyblader alongside him. She probably longs for his return more than anyone else." Takeshi said.

"I can tell you who else she wants back. Terra." Korra said. "She keeps looking at this picture of her, Terra and Ven together." she said as the others looked at her. "What? We share a cabin in the Beacon."

"Do uh… you and Aqua, talk about your different paths?" Hope asked.

"Only on a couple occasions." Korra said. "But...I don't know the full story on Terra."

"Terra was another good friend. But he was misled into using darkness. He ended up getting taken over by Master Xehanort. We lost his heart and body. Eventually...we'll have to fight Xehanort again to get him back." Jexi said.

"Wow." Korra said. "Alright, lets keep going. We're almost there."

Meanwhile in Republic City as a familiar blader and his minotaur companion approached the University, he opened the door and approached a figure with their back turned.

"Alright Clint. Game's over!" Theo said drawing his blade. But before he struck, he heard a clash and looked in shock to see the figure was Genis, Lloyd and Chopper standing on each other.

"Sorry...but he's off today." Lloyd said knocking him back.

"Great…" Theo said summoning his keyblade only to be quickly defeated by Lloyd.

"Theo!" Minona said before Chopper went into Monster Point.

"Cloven Rose….Palme!" Chopper said palming Minona into the ground, knocking her unconscious before he reverted.

"Looks like we caught our crooks." Genis said. "So, what should we do with them?"

"Well, we obviously can't leave them here." Lloyd said.

"Maybe we should tie them up and leave them with the police...at least until this spirit mess is over." Chopper said.

"I guess that's for the best." Genis said.

"Agreed. Though Hope made way too big a deal about this guy." Lloyd said as they tied the two up and went to drop them off with the police.

"Yeah. He has a keyblade but that's not much to geek out about." Genis said as they dragged the two off. "Especially since it's not all that special if he doesn't know how to use it. They were still hired by Diablo. We're just glad we stopped them when we did."

Theo was dragged along the road and the two were dropped in front of a prison where the two were arrested and locked in different cells.

"Agh! This sucks!" Theo said slamming the cell with fists.

"Tough toenails. You were trying to kill the professor at the university. Enjoy the next 4 to 5 years." a cop said leaving.

"I tried to warn you it was a bad idea, Theo." Minona said.

"Sorry, Minona… I guess I should've listened to you." Theo said. "Maybe they're right… How can I be a hero like those guys if I don't even know how to use the keyblade...which I can't even summon cause of this cell!"

"That Diablo... he saw us as mere pawns he could use. We were never going to be heroes. We were playing the villains in this story." Minona said.

"Damn it!" Theo said slamming the walls. "Maybe I'm just not ready to be a guild leader."

"Maybe not. Look. Just let go of it for now." Minona said.

"I do know one thing. If I ever get out of this cell...I'm gonna go after that Diablo guy and put an end to him!" Theo said.

"That's...kind of a stretch…" Minona said.

"I mean it." Theo said as his energy was growing as his keyblade appeared. "He's evil incarnate! I'll drill right through him!" he shouted as the keyblade suddenly morphed and changed into a drill that fit onto his hand with the symbol for Virgo on it.

"It transformed!" Minona said.

"What the…?" Theo said looking at the new form. "I think I'm liking this thing more now." he said as it started spinning as he jabbed it into the ground. "Give me a couple hours Minona. We'll be outside on a boat heading for the South."

"The south? Don't you think Diablo has relocated by now?" Minona asked.

"True, but we can still stop Unalaq, his partner. Maybe it will attract him somehow." Theo said. "I dunno...but it's the best shot I got!"

Meanwhile in the Eastern Air Temple as Korra was learning to enter the Spirit World with Tenzin, the group was off in another part.

"Jude, you sure this idea of yours will work? Asking the champions to get us into the spirit world?" Tails asked.

"Not 100%, but without Muzet here, we don't have a lot of other options." Jude said.

"So… How is this spyrite process supposed to work exactly?" Nami asked.

"From when we fought the Elemental Golem, the spirit fossils are attached to the Boosters, and we sync our spiritual wavelengths with the spirits in question." David said.

"So power equal to Daruk, Mipha, Urbosa and Revali." Jexi said.

"In a sense, but there's a message in it when we did it with Maxwell. 'Muster thy will and prove thyself, for it shall serve as the contract that binds.'" David said.

"Okay. I think we get it. Then after the message, their spirits will come out?" Sunset asked.

"Actually, the message was a hint. It should work by syncing our spiritual wavelengths." David said.

"There are four Boosters, so four of us will be undergoing this process." Jude said.

"When Maxwell was summoned, he was seeking after a certain proof of the summoner's worthiness." David said. "That proof...is the hearts of men."

"Strength of heart, got it." Asta said grabbing Daruk's fossil and a booster. "Come on. I Muster thy will and prove thyself, for it shall serve as the contract that binds!" Asta chanted.

"Not sure if it works like that, but at least he's enthusiastic about it." David said as he took Mipha's fossil and a booster and closing his eyes, focusing on syncing his wavelength with Mipha's.

"He's got the right idea. We need to be in sync, to be able to communicate." Takeshi said as he took Urbosa's fossil and booster, leaving Jude with Revali's.

"I hope this works…" Nami said.

Lights started to glow from the spirit fossils as the four Champions emerged.

"Huh? Well this is quite a surprise." Daruk said.

"Yes. It appears we have returned to the living world, albeit it through some means." Mipha said.

"Indeed. I think it has something to do with these heroes." Urbosa said.

"Ah yes. Link's little sidekicks and helpers." Revali said. "I'm sure we could have returned without them."

"Wow, Jude. It looks like it worked!" David said.

"So...given you all have called upon us...the world must be in crisis again." Urbosa said. "Though not our own it would seem."

"Seems like it. We need to get to the Spirit World and fast." David said.

"The Spirit World huh? Well, there are a lot of ways to get into there. One of them is to kick the bucket while being a great hero for one." Daruk said.

"Uh...maybe go to the other ones." Dan said.

"Your assumption is correct, we can get you into the Spirit World." Mipha said.

"There is a ritual from Gerudo scriptures that can open a gate into the spirit world, but you have to follow every direction." Urbosa said.

"Alright. What do we have to do?" David asked.

"First, you all must gather in a circle and meditate. Then join hands as I chant a sacred ritual." Urbosa said.

The group then did as Urbosa said as she started the chant.

"Great spirits of this land. I ask of ye, lend us thy power so we may journey into thy world." Urbosa said as the sky darkened above them as in the center of their circle was forming a small rift.

"Whoa, it's working!" Hope said.

"Do not break the concentration, blue one. We aren't done yet." Urbosa said as the rift continued to grow. "Now...we make sure the rift is cemented. Urbosa's Fury!" she shouted snapping her fingers as lightning struck the rift as it grew to a large size. "There. Now before you leave, I should explain the portal. You each can only use it twice. Once all of you have entered in and out of the world of spirits, the portal will close permanently." Urbosa said.

"Got it. We'll make sure not to waste this." David said.

"Cool! A world of ghosty stuff! Awesome!" Luffy said jumping in before them.

"Right behind ya!" Natsu said following.

"Coming!" Asta said going after.

"Well, as they say...do as the romans do." Jexi said as the group was going in one by one.

"Whoo!" Hope said jumping in.

"Some things never change…" Korra said.

"Indeed. Now, you should get to finding your own way in as a real avatar." Mipha said.

"We will remain to look after the portal." Revali said.

"Tenzin couldnt get me in. But maybe there's someone who can." Korra said.

"Oh ho ho ho. You're definitely right about that." Daruk said. "There is someone in the temple that can help you."

"Now go. I'm sure the others will be seeing you soon enough." Urbosa said.

"Thank you...Champions." Korra said running off.

With the others in the Spirit World, they slid down the portal tunnel before they landed on a grassy hillside.

"Whoo! Let's do it again!" Luffy shouted.

"So this is the Spirit world, huh?" Hope asked.

"It would look that way." Jude said. "This could be perfect for my Spyrite research."

"Yeah...I mean, how often do you end up in a place where the spirits live?" Sunset said.

"Speaking of which, do you think we might run into...them?" David asked.

"Maybe." Jude said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Asta asked.

"Our old companions, Milla and Muzet." Jude said.

"I wanted to take Milla along with us, but there were complications. For one, she uses an excessive amount of mana just to maintain a physical form." David said.

"And the other?" Hope asked.

"Probably that Muzet girl they were talking about earlier." Nami said.

"Yes. They're sisters. Muzet can be quite lonely without her." David said. "Plus, since she took up the mantle as Maxwell, she has to live up to her new role and protect the Spirit Realm."

"Well, then let's not waste time. Let's go and find them then." Natsu said.

"Slow down, Natsu. This is the first time we're all here. We don't exactly know where we can find them." David said.

"Plus, we came here for a reason." Hope said. "We need to figure out a way to keep Vaatu from getting out, and Unalaq already tricked Korra to open the South Portal. He only needs to get the north open, and Vaatu will be let loose."

"True, but you know about as much as we do down here. But if what David said is true, Milla knows more of this world than we do. Maybe she could help us." Jexi said.

"If we only knew where she was." Nami said.

"Maybe we do…" Jude said taking out a vial with a blond hair. "This is one of Milla's hairs. If Natsu's sense of smell is so powerful, he can find her with this scent."

"Well then, lemme at it." Natsu said. "But first, why do you have a sample of her hair? Are you uh… into her that much?"

"No. I just wanted something to remember her by before she left to go back." Jude said.

"No need to be modest, Jude. We all know how close you were with her." David said.

"I guess that's true. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be researching spyrites if it weren't for her." Jude said. "Humans and spirits would be able to co-exist."

"I see." Hope said.

"Huh! Yeah! I got a scent!" Natsu said. "It's not far from here!"

"Then let's get to it." Hope said.

Meanwhile…

Unalaq was at the North Pole gate, trying to unseal it before being blasted back.

"Forget it, Unalaq." said Yagyou approaching. "You cannot get it open. The avatar was the only one that could and she is dead."

"No! There has to…." Unalaq said.

"She is gone! We both missed things. You missed the chance to begin a new spiritual age...and I missed my chance to finally kill my enemy." Yagyou said. "Me and the other Classic Yo-kai only agreed to side with you because we thought it was a chance to eliminate Enma, but we haven't seen even a hair from him."

"Why do you want to kill Enma, your own king?" Desna asked.

"He is no king. The only real ruler was King Enma. Oh those were good days. Until his death allowing that grandson of his to take over. The Yo-kai and Spirit Worlds will fall into ruin with him ruling over both. Therefore, I plan to kill him and take over, then I will set things right." Yagyou said.

"The Spirit World? So, you're also set to fight Maxwell." Unalaq said.

"Yes. The new Maxwell will lead things to ruin, so she must go too. Only we Classic Yo-kai can set our worlds back in order." Yagyou said.

"Too bad neither of us shall accomplish our goals." Unalaq said before a paper lantern like Yo-kai appeared.

Chochin-Obake

Classic Yo-kai

Eerie Tribe

"Yagyou! Yagyou! I have news from the spirit world!" it said.

"Don't chatter like an idiot! Speak!" Yagyou ordered.

"It's the Avatar's companions, they're in the Spirit World. But not just them! The Avatar and a little girl. The Avatar is alive!" Chochin-Obake said.

Yagyou grinned. "Looks as though we both can still get what we want." he said.

Back with our heroes…

"So you sure Milla is this way?" Nami asked.

"Positive!" Natsu said as he was leading them into a large flower field.

"Wait, I see someone up ahead!" Takeshi said as they saw in the distance, a young woman with long blond hair with a green hair curl.

"No way… Is that…?" David asked.

"No doubt. That's Milla!" Jude said.

The woman then turned to see the group. "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect you to come here so soon and still so young, Jude." Milla said.

"So you're Milla? The one known as the master of elemental magic?" Natsu said.

"Even bigger, she's the Lord of Spirits." David said.

"Lord of Spirits? Getting a bit egotistical in old age?" Enma said.

"Lord Enma. I wasn't expecting you here." Milla said.

"Well, there are circumstances and other stuff getting in the way right now so I had no choice." Enma said.

"Ah, that's right. We came to ask you something." David said.

"I know. Vaatu is about to be released from his prison." Milla said. "The Classic Yo-kai as well as the human known as Unalaq have entered the Spirit world and are searching for the being known as the Avatar."

"Yes. But...how did you know?" David asked.

"I told her." a voice said as standing nearby was a frog like creature in japanese clothing and a straw hat as well as holding a lantern.

"Toadal Dude? Is that really you?" Hope asked.

Senpoku-Kanpoku

Classic Yo-kai

Slippery Tribe

"Afraid not. I'm surprised you would make such a mistake considering we look very different. I am Senpoku-Kanpoku...he who guides new spirits into the spirit world." he said.

"Sorry, it's just that you are both amphibians." Hope said. "No offense."

"You realize I could say the same about you humans correct?" Senpoku joked.

"Didn't know you were a jokester." Hope said. "But listen, we need your help, Milla."

"Yes. I can take you to the spirit portals. I was headed there myself to end the mess." Milla said drawing a sword.

"Then let's go. Korra can meet us there, but i just hope we aren't too late." Hope said before he saw his own hands choking himself. "What?"

"I found you." a voice said as they turned to see Aaron and Diablo there.

"Aaron, Diablo!" Nami said.

"How did you guys get here?!" Natsu asked.

"The avatar opened the portal in the south. We can physically enter through it, just like how all of you entered through that one portal. Now, we ask you leave right now." Diablo said.

"You know we can't do that. Y'know, you say you're a trusted business man of talent corp, but Hope is right. You make deals only the Devil could devise. You're the real bad guy here, Diablo." Jude said.

"Do you honestly think I care about such petty insults?" Diablo said. "I've gotten where I am today using deals day after day, gaining power and influence. It doesn't matter what you call me because I reject all of what you say about me."

"That just proves that you can't handle criticism." David said.

"Hmm. You forget...I hold all the cards." Diablo said holding Daisy's contract.

"There you go with that leverage again. Do you honestly believe it can protect you forever?" David asked.

"Of course I do. Because if anyone other than me destroys this, Miss Daisy will suffer the same fate as that poor secretary I showed you." Diablo said.

"Talking evil plans, monologuing, using some kind of immunity to protect himself… Yep. That's a straight-up Bond villain." David said.

"Yeah. Seriously." Hope strained under his own breath.

"You can release the blue one in about 3 minutes." Diablo said.

"Three minutes? Wait….he's not trying to fight us. They're stalling for time!" Jexi said.

"Very observant." Diablo said. "In all honesty, I'm quite curious how things will play out on this world. I'm in the middle of a special plan right now. And I need a lot of people to support me in all I do."

"Let me guess, you don't intend on revealing that plan just yet? You Bond villains are all alike." David said before he was hit with a gun shot in the arm.

"Does a bond villain do that?" Diablo asked holding one of Daisy's guns.

"Wait...that's…" Hope started.

"Daisy's gun? Yes. Through deals, I can gain the abilities of those I contract. However if I just get rid of them, I lose the ability too." Diablo said.

"What are you planning?" Hope demanded before he was released.

"Let's just say a big change will be coming to the universes. Well, this is where we part." Diablo said leaving with Aaron.

"Bastard…." Hope said. "David, you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." David said.

"You think so? He shot you in the arm!" Nami said.

"Hey, I've had worse." David said before they felt a burst of spirit energy radiate through the world. "What in the?"

"No...the northern portal was just opened. I could feel it." Milla said.

"Damn that Diablo! That slippery snake really did stall us." David said. "We have to go back down there now. I don't want to know what would happen if Vaatu got out during Harmonic Convergence."

"We're too small a force right now. I think the best action is to regroup in Republic City with the rest of our groups." Jexi said.

"Yeah." Hope said. "You uh… coming, Milla? We have boosters and we can find a way to balance your mana consumption."

"There is no need for that. My solemn duty is to protect the Spirit Realm. I will assist you in any way I can." Milla said.

"Then come with us. We're gonna take back the Spirit World." Jexi said.


	8. Night of a Thousand Stars

Back at republic city, in a reverse of fortune, Mako was arrested by his own police force with evidence planted by Varrick to frame him for the bombings. The stationed heroes couldn't do anything, but only visit Mako with Bolin.

"I'm telling you guys, Varrick can't be trusted." Mako said.

"After all he's done for us? I don't buy it bro." Bolin said. "And frankly, I've got it made. The finale of Natuk: Hero of the South is gonna air tonight, and President Raiko will be watching himself."

"Bolin, don't you think this series is more for fame than propaganda? You're being taken advantage of by Varrick, he's using you as an edge." Starlight said.

"What? Please. Oh well, we better go." Bolin said.

"Wait, if what I think is right, something might go down at your premiere. Please promise you'll keep your eyes peeled." Mako said.

"Sure, okay, big brother." Bolin said as they left the cell. "Boy, that insanity defense is working wonders."

"Insanity defense, what?" Rainbow said.

"He thinks Mako's pretending to go crazy in order to get into mental hospital and out of jail. It doesn't work. Believe me, I tried." Vector said.

"We need to stay vigilant though. If Mako's right, we gotta be there." Ulrich said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

Meanwhile with Theo and Minona…

"Premiere of Natuk: Hero of the South finale to be shown at Pro Bending Stadium tonight. President Raiko will be attending." Theo read. "This sounds like something Unalaq can take advantage of."

"You think so?" Minona asked.

"Think about it. Raiko holds the key to a lethal advantage to the South Pole. So the obvious way to get rid of him is to take him down right at that premiere, where his guard is down. We have to go there and help, and get info on where Unalaq is." Theo said.

"Hmmm. NO!" Minona said.

"Wha? Minona, why?" Theo asked.

"In case you forgot...we're wanted felons!" Minona said pointing to a wanted poster of the two.

"Oh yeah…" Theo said.

"The police are probably going to be there too. If we go there, we'll get caught and arrested again." Minona said.

"Damn, you're right. Besides, I'm more focused on Diablo than Unalaq. We should stick to the South Pole plan then." Theo said.

"Good. Now come on. The last boat headed there leaves in five minutes." Minona said.

"Okay." Theo sighed. "So much for a debut." he said leaving with Minona. "But if it's the last thing I do, I'm putting you in a cell...you Demon."

With Diablo…

"It seems the young boy has figured out your true intentions. Interesting turn, wouldn't you say?" A man in a butler suit asked.

"It doesn't matter. His life is in my hands." Diablo said holding a contract with Theo's name on it. "As long as I have this contract, he can never touch me."

"Hey boss!" a voice said as entering the room was a man with strange boots.

"Ah. Victor. I was wondering when you would return. I take it you managed to convince that group in the Adventure Universe?" Diablo asked.

"The Band of the Black Lion is on your side, boss." Victor said. "Fisher also came back same time. He's got that group from the Mythos Universe, the Order, to go along with us too."

"Ah. Seems as though things are going exactly as I planned. Won't be long before all the major loyalist groups have been united under us." Diablo said. "And what of today's recruits?"

"They're training as we speak. Not a lot of people suspect Talent Corp is actually a front to recruit the best of the best." Victor said. "But when they do…" he said as his boots transformed into bat as he grabbed it and hit a falling tile. "I'll strike them dead!"

Victor

Current Five sport Athlete

Law of Sports

Allows him to manifest equipment depending on sport, allowing him to dominate without suspect.

"I'd say we've made some great catches." Fisher said coming in. "The trick is...when to reel in the real reward."

Fisher

Seventeen time fishing contest winner

Law of Fishing

His pole can create pools of water which lead to a special dimension where he can pull up any sort of catch he desires.

"Speaking of which, Victor. What do you think of that Ishihara kid? According to his file, he was a big tennis star back in junior high." Fisher said.

"Heh. Junior High Tennis? Please. I do better than that in my sleep. My tennis game is olympic level." Victor said. "But I did try to recruit him once, but then that tragedy thing happened so I left him to rot there."

"So...where is everyone else?" Diablo asked.

"The rest of us are still out there gathering the troops. But I don't think it's gonna take long till all of em are under us." Fisher said.

"Excellent. As powerful as we are with our laws, we cannot accomplish our goal alone. We need support from others." Diablo said.

"Our goal is to keep the universes separate, and yet we're receiving help from loyalist groups from other universes?" Victor said.

"Is that a problem?" Diablo asked.

"Not really. I just consider it ironic if not hypocritical." Victor said.

"True, it does seem a bit ironic, but there is only so much help we can attain from our universe. We need support from others." Diablo said.

"Can't argue with that." Fisher said.

"So, how are things with Brush and Penny?" Diablo asked.

"They're continuing to use their art skills to draw up the blueprints to the Ultimate Law you envisioned. However, given that we only have one of the descendants of the mystics, I doubt we can make it." Victor said.

"True. That is why I need The List. I need more if I am going to accomplish my plans." Diablo said.

"And you're sure Clint still has it along with his life's research?" Victor asked.

"Yes. He dedicated his life to the Laws. But if he doesn't have it, I can still get the next best thing...Clint himself." Diablo said.

That night at the premiere…

"Damn it. David still isn't answering his cell." Petra said.

"I know you're worried about the guys, but we just have to stay strong until they come back. Besides, we get to enjoy the last of these ridiculous propaganda films." Odd said. "I bet this one's gonna be just as bad." he said laughing.

The lights dimmed as the screen came up. The movie then started as they theatre went silent.

"Oh ho ho! This is hilarious. Hey, I'm gonna go grab some more popcorn." Odd said leaving as Sonata followed. "Sonata, we've been over this. When I leave, you don't have to follow."

"I know, but it's hard to be apart from you." Sonata said.

"Aw...isn't that…" Odd started before they heard rattling in a closet. He busted it open before seeing two tied up cops. "What the?" he said ripping the tape off their mouths.

"You gotta do something kid! Intruders! They're after the president!" one of them said.

"What?!" Bolin asked as they rushed to the President's box as the movie played on.

"You're too late, Natuk. In just a matter of moments, my doomsday weapon will blast this iceberg into the earth's core. When that happens… i'll be the ruler of Ice-Earth!" the Unalaq on screen said laughing.

"I don't think so!" Natuk said as Raiko was close to being abducted before Bolin smashed his way in.

"Drop the prez!" Sonata said.

"The shows over for you guys." Odd said.

As the four intrudes tried to attack, Bolin fired back with his earth bending and sent one of them flying into the pool below. The other three landed on the arena as Odd and Sonata jumped onto it.

"Keep the president safe. We got this." Odd said smiling with Sonata.

"Got it" Bolin said.

"Sonata...how about letting our other star free?" Odd asked.

"Okay. Go...Sigilyph!" Sonata said tossing a ball as out came a strange colorful flying creature.

"Thats a…!" Twilight said as R-Dex popped out.

"Bzzt! Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokemon! A Flying and Psychic type! The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their territory." Rotomdex said.

"Now...you're fighting the cast of...The Red Fog of Terror!" Odd said.

"I don't see no red fog, Legendary Director. Besides, there's no way you can make the Red Fog real, your movies are just Pokemon, smoke and mirrors!" one said.

"Oh really?" Odd asked as suddenly red fog started to flood into the stadium.

"Whats this?! It seems as if the Red Fog of terror is appearing right before our eyes!" the announcer said, who was in the stands at the moment. "To all those who know of the movie, you know what happens next, so stay in those seats!"

"Now since this is real life, we can't bring out the ghosts and monsters that are in the film...but that's okay. Cause you three are our monsters...and victims." Odd said going into his Lyoko form as he, Sonata and Sigilyph hid in the fog.

"There it is!" Jibanyan said.

"What is it, Jibanyan?" Riku said.

"You've never seen Odds new movie? This is the scene where the hero battles the dolls and the monster controlling them." Jibanyan said.

"I get it. Odd's playing this out like in his Movie. The three Northern Soldiers are the monsters. While inside the fog…" Starlight said.

"The heroes are moving to attack." Lacy said.

One of the soldiers got close to the edge before Odd jumped out. "Laser Arrow!" he shouted shooting him off the stadium before jumping back into the fog.

"It's like an attack by ninjas in smoke…" one of them said.

"Sigilyph, use Shadow Ball!" Odd shouted as a dark ball hit another of them out of the ring.

"Another down." Riku said.

"Damn it! Attack the fog, anything that moves in it!" he shouted before Sonata held the Aquarius blade to his neck.

"Sorry, but my boyfriend and our star already took out your friends. And I totally have you to myself. Now...who sent you?" Sonata asked.

"V-Varrick! It was Varrick! Please don't hurt me, Brycenman!" he shouted.

"Wrong character. I'm Dewott girl." Sonata said sending him flying with a shot of water into the pool below.

"It's a knockout!" the announcer said.

"I think this is our cue to exit." Varrick said. He and Xiu Li tried to go for the door before Riku was right in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" Riku asked.

"How did you get over here? You were on the other side of the arena!" Varrick said.

"I knew you were a low life, so we ran over here the moment the fight started." Riku said showing the rest of the group.

"You would bomb your own cultural building, and frame Mako all for Unalaq? Why work for him?" Lucy asked.

"What are ya, stupid? I'm not working for Unalaq. I was doing that to get the president to join the war for the south so I can make money. Those northern troops are thugs I paid to frame the north." Varrick said.

"Yet still, you commit a crime. I can't believe a businessman like you would go this far just to give the South the edge." Ross said.

"What can i say, kiddies? Sometimes, in business… you gotta do some dirty work." Varrick said as the others stared. "You aren't buying the bluff are you?"

"Not a bit." Zelos said.

"Fine. You win." Varrick said holding his hands up to be cuffed as the police took him away.

"We'll release Mako as soon as we can. But that kid and his friend you brought in a few days ago.. They escaped." an officer said. "The boy punched a hole right under the prison. It's like his blade turned into a drill or something."

"Huh. What do you know? He can use that blade of his." Genis said.

"The keyblade has numerous abilities. Transformation is one of them." Sora said.

"Still, he's not our concern right now." a voice said as Jexi and his group arrived back on foot.

"Whoa… Looks like you guys were busy while we were gone." David said.

"Milla? Is that really you?" Leia asked.

"It is. It is good to see you all again." Milla said, referring to Sectonia, Lloyd's group, Scott, Ramona and Vera.

"Same here." Scott said.

"Where's Korra?" Leonora asked.

"She should be by shortly, but there is a major problem. Unalaq is planning to release a powerful Dark Spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is days away, and throw the world into chaos. We need your help." Jexi said.

"Like you have to ask." Sora said.

"President Raiko, i think now would be the best time for action." Mickey said.

"I understand the threat at hand King Mickey, but the United Forces' place is here defending Republic City. I'm sorry, but you will have to go on your own." he said leaving them.

"Starting to wish I hadn't saved him." Odd said.

"He is right, though. They're going to be busy containing the chaos here. That leaves us to face the problem at hand." David said.

"Then as usual...its up to us." Jimbei said.

"True. But Saving the day is kinda our thing." Hope said.

"Now...let's prep the Sunny and get ready to take off." Nami said.


	9. Harmonic Convergeance

We join our group onboard the Sunny as they sail right back to the South, ready to combat Unalaq as well as Yagyou and his forces.

"Unalaq will be waiting for us in the South. We will need to use all of our powers together to stop him." Tenzin said as Korra smacked a straw dummy with Air Bending.

"I'm gonna close the portals, lock Vaatu up for another 10000 years, and make Unalaq wish he'd never been born!" Korra said firebending to blast the dummy's head off.

"And what if Aaron and Diablo are there? We have to find the weakness in Aaron's law." Jesse said slicing another in half.

"Wait… Aaron said his Law needs time to recharge. It's kinda like how a game character dies, and it takes awhile for it to respawn. When I knocked out Vector, he said he had to wait five minutes." David said.

"That's the key, then. If Aaron's control over someone is broken, he'll be vulnerable for five minutes. In that time, that is when we must strike." Jimbei said.

"Even laws have weaknesses. You just need to find them." Tenzin advised.

"But the main problem will be….who Aaron will take control of." Jexi said.

"It could be any one of us. But why did he choose Vector?" Zinia wondered.

"Probably because of his strength." Ross said.

"Besides, he wants to kill me and Hope to avenge Astro's death. It wouldn't make sense for him to control one of us." David said.

"It also proves another condition to his law. He has to be able to see his target in order to control them." Jexi said.

"If he has to see you to control you… then take out his eyes." Bumi said walking up.

"Whaddya mean, Bumi?" Hope asked.

"If he can't see you, he can't control you. If you hit him with an attack that Blinds him before he starts his little game, he won't be able to take action." Bumi said.

"You know what? That could actually work. We need an attack that's efficient in applying a Blind Status effect though…" Rainbow said. "I got it! Light based magic and artes!"

"In that case, we can leave that to Raine and Nora, since they're the most proficient in that element." Sectonia said.

"Can we count on you two to take out Aaron's sight quickly?" Tenzin asked the two.

"We will do what we can." Leonora said.

"Yes. Just leave it to us." Raine said.

"Hmm. I can't shake this feeling that this is going too easy. They know we're coming...so why haven't they attacked us yet?" Milla said.

"Yeah. There should have been some attack." Hope said as they got close to shore.

"Maybe they're holding back at the stronghold?" Sonic said.

"Nah, this isn't like them at all." Hope said.

"Something's wrong." Korra said as they disembarked before they were being fired upon by fireballs as Classic Yo-kai stood on top of the buildings and firing at them.

"Classic Yokai?!" Sonic asked.

"Why would they be attacking us, I thought we were bros!" Ibuki said.

"I can think of one person who'd assemble this many into attacking us…" Enma said looking at the farthest building where Yagyou stood.

"Finally...you will die Enma!" Yagyou said charging at them before Milla blocked his blade. "So...Maxwell's daughter comes out at last. Its two for one."

"Enma, who is this guy?" Rainbow asked.

"His name is Yagyou. He used to serve under my grandfather until he passed on. After, he quit. No one even knew where he was after that." Enma said.

"I guess he wants you gone so he can take over." Akane said.

"Yes. Everything was good with King Enma ruling, but things will become worse with Lord Enma ruling. Only I can make sure the Yo-kai and Spirit worlds remain in peace!" Yagyou said.

"You will never rule! Go on. I can deal with this one." Milla said.

"I'll fight with you, Milla." Jude said as he got into stance.

"I see you're as willing to help as always, Jude." Milla said. "Let's go!"

"Very well, if you insist on standing in my way.. Then you two will be the first that I destroy!" Yagyou said charging as the battle began.

(Cue- Battle for a Future to Believe In- Tales of Xillia)

Yagyou missed the two on his opening slice as Jude came in from the right.

"Cerberus Strike!" Jude called as he dealt consecutive punches.

"Grr. Haaaa!" Yagyou said recovering as he tried to run through Jude only for Milla to counter as they clashed with their blades.

"Jude!" Milla said as Jude ran up.

"I know, Milla!" Jude said leaping into the air right above Yagyou. "Rising Falcon!"

"Lightning Slash!" Yagyou said lunging at them and breaking their formation.

"Not gonna stop us. Milla, after me!" Jude said.

"Not after you! Evil Eye's Deadly Stab!" Yagyou said lifting his eye patch as a beam hit right through Jude as he fell to the ground.

"Jude!" Milla said as Yagyou landed.

"I will not let you stop me when I've come so close. There will be peace in the Yo-kai and Spirit Worlds no matter what!" Yagyou said.

"It is Maxwell's mission to protect the future for all of life, human and spirit alike. I will not let you squander that future." Milla said.

"Squander? I am saving the future! For all our kind!" Yagyou said readying his blade.

"Let me ask you this? Do you know the difference between you and Jude?" Milla asked.

"The difference?" Yagyou questioned.

"If you do not know the answer…" Milla said, readying her blade. "Then it's exactly what makes you a fool!"

"I will not stand by...and let you question my beliefs!" Yagyou shouted charging right at her.

Jude, though motionless, heard the whole thing as he tries to get back up. "No… I won't...let you hurt Milla!" Jude said as a sphere of energy emerged from his hand. "Raging Blast!" Jude called as the sphere bursted as Yagyou got close.

"Gah!" Yagyou said losing his balance.

"Jude! It's time!" Milla said.

"Right!" Jude said as the both charged at Yagyou. "Humans..." Jude starts.

"...and spirits!" Milla jumps to the air.

Jude delivers a series of punches that send the golem to the air. "Shine bright…"

"...as one!" Milla deals a series of slashes.

"Bonds..." Jude said.

"...eternal!" Milla said.

The two of them charge at Yagyou and strike through him from opposite sides as they call their attack.

"Tiger Blade Sigma!"

"Ugh…" Yagyou said dropping his blade as he collapsed to the ground. "No...I can't….I won't. I have to keep fighting. Not until...both worlds have peace." Yagyou said trying to keep fighting.

"Yagyou...you already lost." Milla said. "I doubt you meant to harm the humans, but you were too blinded to see the truth. Yagyou...I think you should return home."

"I will never…" Yagyou said as a small bird like Yo-kai grasped his hand as he looked back at the other Classic Yo-kai with sad looks on their faces. "My soldiers...my friends…" he said before lowering his head. "Fine. I'll leave."

"Yagyou… I understand how it feels to fight for peace. I remember fighting Gaius on how to bring peace to our world." Jude said. "But fighting for peace means fighting for the sake of all of life in those worlds."

"All I could think of...was making things go back to how they used to...when he was still alive." Yagyou said.

"People change, and so does the world around them." Milla said. "Change is a never-ending factor in the passage of time. All that matters is how you live with those changes."

"You have a point. Forgive my foolishness...daughter of Maxwell." Yagyou said as he and the other Classic Yo-kai bowed.

"There is no need. Have I been in your position, I'd be fighting for the same thing." Milla said.

"But you must reach your friends already en route to the portal. They're walking to a fortified fortress." Yagyou said. "They'll be killed."

"They won't. I know they'll make it out." Jude said.

"Just to be sure, we should provide backup." Milla said.

"Right!" Jude said.

Meanwhile at the camp…

"How the heck did we all get captured so easily?" Rainbow said as all of them were tied up.

"The problem were those dark spirits." Tenzin said.

"Or the fact that Luffy tried to punch one before it possessed him." Nami said.

"Hey. I thought I could hit it." Luffy said.

"Not all of us were captured. Bumi, Jimbei and Ross were able to escape." Asta said.

"Still doesn't lighten how embarrassing this is." David said.

Outside the camp, Bumi was face deep in snow before a single Dark Spirit approached him as he emerged.

"So you wanna dance huh? Fine then!" Bumi said landings some blows on the dark spirit as it hit back. "Ow… Maybe I should try something else.."

Bumi reached into his coat and pulled out his flute. The Dark spirit stopped, seemingly curious. Feeling the urge to try it, Bumi began to play as the Dark Spirit suddenly shrank and became peaceful. "Seems we have a music lover here."

Bumi continued to play, the peaceful spirit swaying along as Jimbei and Ross arrived to the sound.

"Ah! So you two made it!" Bumi said before seeing Naga and Pabu, who were left behind, arrive with Theo and Minona in tow. "Reinforcements!"

"Huff...huff… Oh good, you finally stopped.." Theo said. "You two just wouldn't stop going nuts."

"You!" Jimbei said holding Theo down. "What are you doing here? Reporting back to your master, Diablo?"

"Nonono! I'm here to stop Diablo!" Theo said.

"Hmm. I see." Jimbei said releasing him.

"My name's Theo. And this is my long time friend, Minona." Theo said.

"Hi there. So you must be Ross. It's nice to meet a Minotaur from Akihabara." Minona said.

"Um… Th-thanks." Ross said.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think minotaurs existed outside of the Mythos universe." Minona said.

"If you've heard of Akihabara, then you know how Tokyo is. People and creatures from different worlds come and go all the time." Ross said. "Though… I don't exactly remember what happened before I ended up there."

"It could be the same as with Kabuki. How she somehow ended up in Standard after losing her world in Shinto." Jimbei said.

"I guess. Anyway, I want payback against Diablo for using me like some pawn." Theo said

"Problem. He uses contracts as contingency plans. As long as he has them, we can't touch him." Ross said.

"He most likely has one with your name as well considering you agreed to do something for him." Jimbei said.

"Hmm… That is a bit of a problem." Minona said.

"Wait...Diablo said the punishment occurs when someone other than him rips a contract. Meaning...he's the only one who can rip it up without punishment." Ross said. "Although, it's not like we can just convince him willingly."

"Then we need to come up with something that will force him to rip those contracts he holds dear so much." Theo said.

"Or at the least, Daisy's and Theo's." Jimbei said. "Jexi had the same thought and has something planned. For now, we need to clear a path."

"They've most likely been captured because of the dark spirits. We'll need to rescue them." Ross said.

"Agreed. I'll keep those dark spirits distracted with a little music while the rest of you get into the camp." Bumi said.

"You got it." Theo said as they ran off. "You know even in the midst of retirement, you're still a hero… General Bumi."

"Heh heh… Just call me Bumi, kid." Bumi said.

The others got into camp as Bumi took his position.

"Even with Bumis distraction, were still outnumbered. How do we get through?" Ross asked.

"I've got an idea." Theo said "before Jimbei stopped him.

"We don't need your plan. Jexi has already planned this out. Just stay behind and leave this to me and Ross." Jimbei said marching out behind a large bodied guard. "Fishman Karate: 5000 Brick Fist!" he said punching them, sending them flying through several of their weapons.

"It's the First Son of The Sea! Get him!" a soldier said.

"I dare you to try! Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jimbei said through a punch and sending them flying with powerful shockwaves.

"Wow. He's really good at that." Theo said. "Well, I'm gonna follow his example and help claim the path." he said summoning his keyblade as he charged into battle, fighting alongside Jimbei.

The soldiers were starting to regroup around the two as they fired water at them.

"Water might be how you attack...but it's not a good choice against me." Jimbei said. "Water Shot!" he shouted sending them back as bullets of water.

"Ohh! Cool. I want something like that." Theo said as his keyblade changed into two guns that leaked water from their barrels. "Well...that's interesting." he said as he started shooting powerful water shots at the soldiers.

"So...what is with that idiot anyway?" Ross asked.

"Theo's what you here call a Rare Enhanced. He got keyblade powers from either Sora or Riku and has the power of Celestial Spirit Magic that infused with his blade, giving it the power of the ten zodiac spirits." Minona said.

"Just like Mayumi and Mary… An Enhanced with powers from at least two people." Ross said.

"Yes, though Theo is only aware of his Keyblade half, he has no clue of the other, though he's slowly awakening to it." Minona said.

Inside the tent, Diablo along with his butler and Desna and Eska looked after the captured heroes while hearing the fighting outside.

"Seems as though that's the sound of your little rescue party." Diablo said. "And the boy I hired. Seems he's decided to betray me. I was sort of expecting that." he said taking a contract out with Theo's name on it. "As soon as he gets in here, rip it up for me, Allen." Diablo said.

"Of course master." the butler said.

"You really think you've won, haven't you?" Jexi said smiling.

"This contract is the key to my masters coup over you, the boy, and your fox friend. Of course he has won." Allen said.

"Wait….that smile….you haven't played all of your cards yet have you?" Diablo said.

"Oh not even close." Jexi said smirking.

"Theres one thing you should know about my friend, Diablo." Hope said smiling too. "Despite his looks, he can be quite the tricky strategist."

"I'm ignoring you, blue one. Now...what are you planning?" Diablo said.

"It should be happening in about five minutes." Jexi said.

Outside, Jimbei, Minona, Ross and Theo were starting to get overwhelmed by the increasing soldiers.

"Geez… There's too many of them!" Ross said.

"Calm down, Jexi has a plan! He does, right?!" Theo asked shooting more shots before he was taken down.

"You do not ask that. Just wait!" Jimbei said.

"You're done for fishman." one of the soldiers said before they were frozen in ice.

"You see...before this adventure even happened, I signed up for something special." Jexi said. "To teach the next generation of heroes as part of a study abroad program."

"Sir...we have problems!" a soldier said. "12 kids just showed up out of nowhere. They're using strange powers like explosions, ice and electricity and they look strange."

Diablo then realized. "They're Quirk users." he said before seeing the smiling Jexi.

"Yep. Exactly right. The day for them to arrive was today. All I had to do was give them a place and time and what to do when they got here." Jexi said.

"Jexi, you freakin genius." Korra said.

Outside…

"Die, you bender jerks!" Bakugo said blasting a row of soldier aside.

"Whoa! Kaachan, calm down! We're not even here to kill anyone, remember?" Izuku said.

"He's right. The mission is to rescue our friends from inside the command." Jimbei said.

"I'm just gonna come right out, this isn't exactly what i had in mind for the first day of the Study Abroad Program." Jiro said.

"Are you kidding? This is the best way to kick it off!" Eijiro said.

"Agreed." Iida said. "Our first day is real life combat experience on another world."

"You...you." Diablo said to Jexi.

"Yeah….me." Jexi said as he broke free of the rope and jumped.

"As long as I have the boy's contract, you will not harm me." Diablo said.

"Well, that's not entirely true." Jexi said. "Hope once told me he made gloves from his own aura. But I went simpler." he said showing small strands of string from his fingers, each one tied to a different part of Diablo's arms.

"Master! He's bound you!" Allen said.

"Oh I'm not bounding him. This is how...you free a soul. Ultimate Color...Puppeteer!" Jexi shouted moving his hands as they moved Diablo's arms, forcing them to rip Theo's contract in two.

"No! The contract!" Diablo said as the bits of paper vanished.

"And since you're free handed…" Jexi said giving a sidekick to Diablo as he went out of the tent.

"Master!" Allen said running to his side.

"We need to leave. It appears I was being weary of the wrong person. I'll have to collect on Miss Daisy another day." Diablo said.

"Of course master." Allen said.

The two retreated, leaving the twins inside.

"Where are you going?!" Eska said before Bumi slid his way in.

"Whoo-Hoo!" he shouted knocking the two over as he slid on and ejected mecha tank seat. "Alright people! Rescue time!"

"A little late there Bumi, but good entrance." Jexi said.

Eska and Desna recovered, preparing to attack before they fell over.

"What the… sister, why can't we move as normal?" Desna asked.

"Something's struck to us…" Eska said as they saw purple spheres on the ground. "Where did these come from?"

"Hiya." Mineta said peeking from behind Eska.

"You!" Eska said trying to move before she was restrained.

"Well, I would prefer to do things better but… just this once I'll lay off the goods." Mineta said.

"Nice going, Mineta!" Hope said.

"Aw, it was nothin." Mineta said.

Minoru Mineta

Quirk: Pop Off

He can detach the purple spheres on his head and attach them to any surface. The spheres have incredible adhesive ability, depending on how Mineta uses them. They stick to anything but himself.

"So, we gonna stop the big boss or what?" Mineta asked.

"Right. Unalaq is already in the spirit world by now. Harmonic Convergence is only minutes away. We need to stop him now." Jexi said.

"If everything goes as we planned it, Vaatu won't escape. Unalaq wants more than him freed, he wants to fuse with him to become a Dark Avatar. I won't let that happen." Korra said.

"Then we don't have a moment to lose." David said as everyone was freed from the ropes and he's in the finalization screen of the International Program with Aoyama and Shiozaki as his applicants. "A little late for the party, but…" David mutters as he finalized the selection and sent the applications.

"Nice choices. But we gotta go." Jexi said as they ran off towards the forest to the portal. "Not all of us can go. Some need to stay behind to make sure the soldiers don't reclaim the portal."

"If you don't mind Jexi… I'm going. I'm finishing this fight for the sake of my friend, and to fight by her side." Hope said.

"It's plain and simple that Unalaq needs his butt kicked. Well I'm gonna go in and blast him and burn Vaatu away. So I'm goin in too!" Natsu said.

"If I'm gonna be Magic Emperor, then I gotta deal with high and mighty types like him." Asta said.

"In that case, I'll stay." Lloyd said. "Like Jexi said, some of us need to control the situation down here."

"Can you take care of things down here, Lloyd?" Sectonia asked.

"Of course. I'm fighting for my friends as well, and part of that is making sure that nothing gets to you guys." Lloyd said.

"Alright. I'll leave things down here to you and whoever else stays behind." David said.

Marching into the portal were the three leaders, Natsu, Asta, Luffy, Dan, Ranma, Pit, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Sectonia as they crossed into the spirit world where Unalaq waited.

"It's the Wandering Adventurers themselves. The Dimensional Heroes." Unalaq said. "You've made quite the mess, haven't you? My army defeated, the portals captured...yet, none of that really matters. We are just moments away from a new spiritual age."

"You and Vaatu are 20 times more dangerous that Yagyou ever was. Yagyou was misguided. And you? Just plain insane. Humans and spirits can live together, it doesn't have to be like this!" Hope said.

"You're so full of conviction, and your name says it all. You want peace between humans and spirits. You are a fool. The humans will never honor the spirits. Avatar Wan sealed them away 10000 years ago...what he did was make our world corrupt. I will fix that with Vaatu's power." Unalaq said.

"Fix? The world isn't yours to fix, you jerk!" Natsu said.

"You truly believe that humans cannot co-exist? That may not be possible now, but on my team is someone who is willing to make that a reality." David said.

"Say whatever you want. But you will not stop us. The time...is now!" Unalaq said.

"Oh no…" Jexi said realizing as the two portals connected with one another as a wave of spiritual energy echoed throughout the world. Along with this, the prison holding Vaatu shattered as he flew right out.

"You ran out of time, Raava." Vaatu said.

"Dang." Hope said.


	10. Darkness Falls

"Raava. You couldn't escape this moment. The time of Harmonic Convergence is upon us again." Vaatu said.

"You're not fusing with Unalaq, Vaatu." Pit said.

"You're going right back in that tree where you came from!" Natsu said.

Vaatu was taken aback before dashing to Unalaq to fuse with him. Korra blasted fire at the Spirit of Darkness, forcing him back and quickly airbended to put some distance between him and Unalaq.

"Keep Unalaq away from Vaatu!" Korra said.

"Don't let him back in the spirit world!" Dan shouted as Bolin and Mako left to make sure Unalaq stayed out of the Spirit World.

(Cue- Fight for Your Freedom!- Fairy Tail 2016)

"So you are friends of Raava. I'm going to enjoy every single moment of this." Vaatu siad.

"My friends aren't yours to kill!" Korra said charging in as she entered the Avatar state, blasting random timed elements at Vaatu while staying aloft with fire jets.

"Useless!" Vaatu said blasting a dark beam at Korra, knocking her back.

"Hey, you one eyed freak!" Asta said coming out of nowhere and slicing into Vaatu with his sword.

"GAAAAAH!" Vaatu said. "Anti-Magic… but how? No human could control such power unless…"

"You're a magicless peasant?" Asta asked slicing into Vaatu again.

"In his words, yes." Sectonia said.

"If you have no magic, then you have no right to face me!" Vaatu said conjuring vines as Asta sliced his way through.

"Wrong! Never giving up...IS my magic!" Asta said charging in.

"Don't mock me, you brat!" Vaatu shouted before Asta cut into him a third time.

"Korra! Now's the chance! Seal him up before he can heal!" Asta shouted.

Korra channeled the avatar state and rose up on a cyclone of Air, sealing Vaatu in a sphere of air tight wind, following up with rings of water, earth and fire.

"Im locking you up for another 10000 years, Vaatu." Korra said as her voiced warped with Raava as she slowly moved Vaatu towards the tree. But before she could get him inside, she was attacked from behind, breaking her focus.

"What the…?!" Hope said. "Where did…?"

"From over here." David said as Unalaq stood there as Vaatu flew right at him. He then rammed into his body, going into it as the two slowly merged.

"No!" Secontia said as Unalaq now had purple eyes. He then touched the portal, cementing their joining.

"We are now one. The new age of spirits and humans will begin. We will lead both as the new Avatar." Unalaq said.

"Well I'm the old avatar… and my era's not over yet!" Korra said as both in their states clashed with all their might, water, fire earth and air blasting all over the place, carving into the landscape.

"They're ripping the place apart!" Natsu said.

"Harmonic Convergence gave them incredible power, and more now that they joined with the dark and light spirits." Jexi said.

"The more they drag on, the more likely it is that everything will be destroyed." Hope said. "We have to stop this."

Hope entered Azure god mode and blasted in front of the two Avatars in their full potential, standing between them. "Stop! You'll destroy everything!"

"Do not interfere, boy." Unalaq said with Vaatu's warped voice.

"This does not concern the affairs of humans. One side must win." Korra said with Raava's warped voice.

"At the cost of everything else? This has to end, and I'm not gonna let you continue on as you two have battled 10000 years before!" Hope said.

"Oh, that is so funny…" a voice said as a ball of darkness was shot at him from above.

"That voice...oh god." Hope said looking up to see Black above.

"Because I want this little fight to play out." Black said laughing.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." David said.

"Nngh… You again." Black said. "How many times do you plan to defy me?"

"How many times do you think?" David asked. "Until you learn your lesson, of course."

"Black, leave me alone. I have to fight and…" Hope said before dodging a bullet.

"Not before I kill you for ruining my plans in Metal City." Black said. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Azure God!"

"But you should be afraid of me." David said. "After all, I still have the one thing that can put you away for good."

"Oh I came prepared for that." Black said making armor appear around him. "This is the most indestructible armor in the Darkness universe. Something like a sword can't even cut it."

"Maybe not, but we've been packing a lot of heat since last time!" David said entering Sapphire God Mode.

"What? You have the powers of a god now? Ugh!" Black said. "One annoyance after another!" Black said randomly firing at David.

"Let's go, Sectonia!" David said.

"Got it!" Sectonia said as the both of them went after Black.

"Great, now I can…" Hope said before seeing Korra and Unalaq leave through the portal. "Nuts."

"Just leave that fight to them." Jexi said as Black was going toe to toe with David and Sectonia.

"Just what I was hoping for." Black said. "Now I get to watch Vaatu rip Raava asunder!" Black said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" David said. "Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" David called as a panther's head emerges with its fangs bared.

"Please." Black said blasting the head away. "Paltry tricks like that don't frighten me in the least."

"It wasn't meant to strike you." David said.

"Wait, what?" Black asked as spear of light appear above him and descend towards him. "Damn I hate that queen." he said as it pierced his shoulder. "Gah! That hurts!"

"Light triumphs over darkness, after all." David said. "Sapphire God's...Shining Surge!" David called as he charged with a ball of energy in his hand.

"Curses." Black said as the ball made contact with him, sending him flying far.

"We got him." David said. "But he's not done yet. Not as long as Korra and Unalaq are still fighting."

"Black didn't feel like he was giving it his all. Something isn't right." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I'm getting the feeling he's not done yet." David said as he reverted.

"No...Black wouldn't have wasted time gloating and getting annoyed. He was a distraction!" Jexi said.

"For what?" Hope asked.

"Us. He wanted to keep us away from Raava and Vaatu." David said.

So that means…" Sectonia said.

The Human world…

Unalaq had used Vaatu to rip Raava from Korra, mercilessly beating on the Light spirit until she was no more, Korra unconscious and severely hurt. She slowly lost her connections to the past Avatars. After the final strike, Raava faded into particles of light as the last of Korra's connections vanished.

The heroes made it out of the spirit world only to see Unalaq grow in size and power as darkness accumulated all inside his body.

"No...we were too late." Jexi said.

He towered over the lands as the fusing of the two was finished.

"And now...10000 years of darkness...begins!" Unalaq said firing at the heroes.

"Arctic Style: Ice Wall!" David called as a wall of ice emerges in front of the heroes to block Unalaq's shots. But the wall was easily cracked through as it sent the group flying and landing in the snow.

Unalaq then started marching away from the south on foot.

"Guys! Are you okay…?" Ochako said as the others arrived to see the carnage.

"We're fine, thanks to David's defense. But…" Sectonia said. "Unalaq…."

"He's planning to take back the physical world. Without a doubt, they're going to Republic City to destroy it." Jexi said.

"We gotta get over there and stop them, but what can we possibly do against them?" Asta asked.

"We keep fighting." Hope said.

"Hope...this has gone beyond us. There's nothing to stop him." Sectonia said.

"Not true." Milla said arriving as she picked up Korra. "There is only one hope left. I need to take her to the spirit world in order to make the plan work. You need to get to the city and save the humans."

"I'm staying behind. I'm not leaving Korra's side." Hope said.

"And why is that?" Milla asked.

"She's more than just the Avatar to me...she's...family." Hope said.


	11. Light in Darkness

As the others went to defend the city, Hope stood with Milla as she carried Korra in the Spirit World as they headed for the tree.

"This tree..what's so special about it?" Hope asked.

"This tree has existed for a long time in the Spirit World. It is the only connection left to the Avatar. I need to lay Korra inside so she can peacefully attain some of their remaining power." Milla said.

"So Korra can use this to recover power. But she can't meditate in her current state." Hope said before Milla bonked him on the head.

"I never said she had to meditate." Milla said laying her inside as images of her memories were playing inside. "Now we must keep her body safe...from them." Milla said pointing to the approaching Dark Spirits.

"That won't be a problem." Hope said.

(Cue-Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN: Seigi Shikkou)

Hope entered Azure god mode as something was coming out of the tree. It was Korra, but as a spiritual apparition, growing in size until she matched Unalaq in size. She then vanished from sight.

"Where in the heck…" Hope said.

"Her spirit has gone to battle the dark but if her physical body dies, we're done for." Milla said.

As the dark spirits were approaching, a beam pierced one scaring them off. The two turned to see Yagyou and the Classic Yo-kai to one side.

"Greetings. We had heard you were in need of some much needed assistance." Yagyou said.

"Yagyou… But I thought.." Hope said.

"It doesn't matter what you think. This world still needs some defense." Yagyou said. "Soldiers...attack!" Yagyou said as the Classic Yo-kai charged and battled the Dark Spirits.

One attacked Hope but he fended it off, he then saw from Republic city that Korra was facing Unavaatu.

Hope smiled. "Kick his butt." He said.

Hope then pushed back the Dark spirits as Korra battled Unavaatu. While the defense of her body was going smoothly, Korra was losing ground as she tried to tap into Unavaatu.

"You are looking for something that no longer exists!" Unavaatu said blasting Korra up close. He then proceeded to reverse-purify her. "With you out of the way… I'll be the one true avatar!"

"Korra!" Hope said. "I have to…"

"Do not worry. I do not think she is down yet." Yagyou said pointing as Korra was getting back up with the spirit of Jinora before her.

"That's Jinora…" Hope said before she let loose a brilliantly flash that overtook Unavaatu as something glowed from within. "You go girl." he said smiling as Korra was easily countering Unavaatu until she was able to pull Raava from him. After which, she started to bend the water around him, purifying his body.

"Nooooo!" Unavaatu shouted before he was completely purified, his body slowly turning to particles of light as Korra bowed.

"Go in peace." she said.

"She did it…" Hope said.

Korra soon returned to the Spirit World as she rejoined with Raava before the Harmonic Convergence ended.

"It's over...it's all over." Milla said sighing happily.

"Indeed. The Dark Spirits are no more." Yagyou said. "This really is a new spiritual age."

A day later, Korra approached Hope.

"Hey." Hope said. "So, everything good?"

"Yes...but...I've lost my connection to the past Avatars….maybe for good." Korra said.

"Damn… Aang." Hope said.

"But...some good came. I've decided...to leave the spirit portals open." Korra said.

"Wait… You did?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. It's a really big thing for us here. Besides, the Champions of Hyrule can live their lives again, and Jude can see Milla anytime he wants." Korra said.

"Indeed. We will reside on this world and make sure it is protected...for both humans and spirits." Revali said as he and the other Champions arrived.

"Yes. This will be how we make up for 100 years of suffering." Urbosa said.

"So...are we ready to go or what?" Korra asked.

""Wait...you...you're still going with me?" Hope asked.

"Hope, I realized I was upset when I said I quit but...I still think of you as a good friend. I wanna make as many memories with this group for as long as I can." Korra said.

"It's funny you know… When we first met back then, it felt like someone came back to the group. Nowadays… It just feels like it wouldn't be the same without you, Korra." Hope said.

"Hope...people don't stay forever...but we can make it last." Korra said.

"Yeah. Let's do that." Hope said.

Korra smirked. "Glad you see things my way." she said heading into the ship.

With David, Jude and Milla…

"I'm sorry we couldn't bring you with us, Milla." David said.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I am more than happy with this change to this world. Spirits getting closer to humans. And thanks to Enma, he's agreed to allow the Yo-kai and Spirit Worlds to connect so they can be closer too." Milla said.

"Well, that's good to hear." David said.

"Someday, it will be the same for all worlds." Jude said.

"I agree. After what happened here, I think you're on your way to your big breakthrough, Jude." David said.

"Yeah. That's why I'm working on the spyrites. So that people from all worlds can live in peace with spirits." Jude said.

"And someday, that dream will come true. I just know it." David said.

"Indeed. Until then...farewell." Milla said as she began heading back to the Spirit World.

"Bye….Milla." Jude said.

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for?" a voice echoed as Jexi was standing on his ship smiling. "It's time to celebrate. In the war of the spirits...we won!"

"Yeah. Sorry for the hold up. We were just talking to an old friend." David said.

The party lasted well into the night. But as some we're celebrating, Diablo was with his cohorts.

"Very interesting. This Jexi has piqued my interest. In all my life, I have kept all of my contracts safe except for those ripped by others. But this is the first time someone has forced me to rip one with me gaining nothing." Diablo said.

"So what's the plan now, boss?" Victor asked.

"Depends...how many of the loyalist groups have agreed to meet with us so far?" Diablo asked.

"At least 5 sir." Fisher said.

"We need to gather all of them to our side. As well as hunt down the descendants of the mystics who made the laws." Diablo said.

"Agreed sir." Allen said.

"For now, we back off and gather. For in the end, we will still claim re-separation. After all, that's one of the reasons the Hobbyists...I mean Talent Corp….was formed." Diablo said.

To be continued…


End file.
